


MaPen (Marine Le Pen x Emmanuel Macron)

by Alexandrina666



Series: MaPen [2]
Category: Emmanuel Macron - Fandom, MaPen, MacPen, Marine Le Pen - Fandom, Political - Fandom, Romance - Fandom, romantical - Fandom
Genre: 12+, 12+ audience, 15, 2017, Audience, Comedy, Emmanuel - Freeform, F/M, Humor, LE - Freeform, Love, Marine, Marinuel, Multi, Other, PEN, Politic - Freeform, Political, Politics, Priest, Romance, Story, brigitte - Freeform, brigittemacron, chapter, chapters, emmanuel macron - Freeform, emmanuelmacron, geert, geertwilders, jean-marie le pen - Freeform, macron, marechal - Freeform, marine le pen - Freeform, marinelepen, marion - Freeform, marion-marechal le pen, wilders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 40,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandrina666/pseuds/Alexandrina666
Summary: In this story everything is possible- from political rivals to soulmates for whole life!Forgive me my dear reader,if i have mistakes in my story! :)





	1. What is going to happen next

07th of May,2017

Paris,France

After Marine Le Pen's lost in the last presidential election in France,she decided to relax by dancing in disco! She wasn't happy at all for her "Game Over". She was feeling like France will continue to suffer and even die. (Actually France is dying right now) Unfortunately,her phone rang in this moment! She took from her black bag her phone to check who is calling her! She checked who is ringing to her and it's Emmanuel Macron! She was surprised how her opponent in Presidential's election is trying to call her right in the night while she is trying to relax and forget about the negativism. Despite everything,she answered.

Their phone call began like this way:

-Good evening,Ms.Le Pen!- Macron greeted her nicely.

-Good evening...Mr.Macron!- She was kinda awkward and nervous to speak,although she didn't expect someone to call her on the phone even her worst enemy in political job.

-What's up? You seem a little bit awkward,maybe?-he asked her curiously and in intelligent way.

-Hmm...i am in disco where i dance and relax for that i lost the final election against you. I know we are enemies and never will be for each other! Ummm?

-Don't speak like that we are enemies. We can be from opposite party but that doesn't means we can be enemies or similar to that. There are people who are completely opposite but actually they like each other or understand each other like soulmates. 

-I know that but.... but.....

-Don't be shy,lady! Maybe i can suggest you a date for us. 

-Are you serious,Macron?

-Of course,Ms.Le Pen. I am not joking!

-How sweet of you!

-How about our first date tomorrow in your home?- he smiled with angelic eyes by contacting on phone Marine.

-Awesome idea,Emmanuel! I like it.. What time?- she smiled and started to feel more confident like she's not the nervous little girl in heart anymore.

-I think the best time for our first date in your home is... 7:30pm? What do you think?

-Great idea! I prefer 7:30pm as time for our date and i don't mind for everything. I accepted my defeat against you.

-Forget about my victory,one day you can be on my place or... 2022?

-We will see,but that is another question. So last our date tomorrow is in 7:30pm in my home,right?

-Yes,madame Le Pen! I hope you to have good night and sweet dreams!

-Good night and sweet dreams to you,Macron!

She closed the phone and put it back in her bag. She felt like...like...it is hard to tell really!

Despite her defeat,she is feeling like he is her ally,although it is almost impossible for politicans who run completely different parties with their rules and laws.

She felt her heart warm and warmer even. She smiled and she felt a little bit sleepy. She didn't wanted to fall asleep in the disco,so she decided to leave the place and go in her own home. She brushed her teeth,prepared for bed and decided to go to sleep. She turned off the wi-fi on her phone and she was feeling like the ghost of Macron is somewhere in her bedroom. Walking around her bedroom and even lying in the same bed with Le Pen.. She felt like his ghost hand is touching her shoulder by telling her she can be loser in presidential election but that doesn't means she is enemy for him. She felt even the air kiss on her cheek from Macron's ghost. She couldn't sleep! She had insomnia which tortured her to be still awake in 2am in the night! Marine was starring right into the window with the night sky and the bright stars which predict something mysterious about her future. She felt a tear on her right cheek. She cried not because she lost the elections,the reason is...strange.. Apparently,Macron was sincere and honest with her on the last phone's call which she experienced few hours ago. She tried to sleep but she couldn't still sleep again. She tried to watch something on her phone like to turn on the wi-fi and read the internet news about the recent ones for example! She was curious and interested in them so much so that after 15 minutes reading of them,her eyes were almost closed and she decided to go back on her beginning screen on her phone by turning off the wi-fi and sleeping peacefully.

The next morning

8th of May,2017

Paris,France

9:30am 

Marine wasn't sleepy anymore and she opened her eyes and she rubbed them even! She decided to go to the toilet to urinate and when she arrived in the toilet of her mansion,she was starring in the mirror to see her image. She was extremely normal. She didn't felt nervous or shy. After that she went to the kitchen to brush her teeth and make coffee for herself. By this time,her father Jean Marie Le Pen arrived in the kitchen and saw his daughter. They told to each other "Good morning" (on French "Bonjour"). They talked to each other like that:

-How are you,my dear daughter?- he was smiling and he was kinda confused.

-I am...fine,yeah! How about you,daddy?- She was smiling like an angel who is feeling like the world is holy place.

-How were the things the last night?

-Hmmm?

-What is going on?- he asked by being curious and polite his daughter Marine what's matter.

-The last night during my dance in the disco,my phone rang and the person who was ringing to me was...Macron. He suggested me to go on date with him Monday in 7:30pm in my own home.- Marine was a little bit shy to speak to his father about what happened tonight,although her courage to speak.

-That is awesome,my dear girl. I am happy about it you are gonna date Mr.Macron. But how he is tolerating you?

-I don't know,he was that sweet and cute guy to talk to me the last night.

-I agree with you. Anyway i wish you good luck on the 1st date with him.- he hugged his daughter strongly and like a father to daughter.

-Thank you!- she smiled and made eye contact with her father Jean Marie.

-No problem.

Marine decided to sit down on the coffee table in the living room to drink her coffee. Her niece Marion was in the living room too but she was reading one interesting book.

-Good morning,Marion.- Marine greeted politely her niece Marion Le Pen for good morning.

-Good morning,aunt Marine. How are you feeling now?- she smiled like a young princess to her aunt while they were glaring at each other.

-I am alright,what about you new?- she answered honestly and confidently.

-I am fine too,thanks! Is there something new?

-Yes. I am gonna date Mr.Macron this night in my own home. He suggested me the last night by one phone call.

-Are you serious? That is sweet.

-Yes,i am deadly serious about it! Don't think i am making kind of a joke on it.

-Alright! I adore this idea. Finally you and Macron to have some kind of reputation rather than worse reputation to each other.

-Yeah. What are you reading right now?- Marine was curious what her niece was reading by being intellectual.

-Um...a new book about Front National our party..

-It seems an interesting book. When you are done can i read it too?

-Yes,of course,my auntie.

-Thank you!

 

Few hours later

Around almost 12pm

 

This time Marine was on her laptop and was cheking her Instagram,Twitter and Facebook. She decided to send friend's request to Emmanuel Macron in Facebook so that they to be allies and contact each other. She did it! She was waiting for his response and by this time she was listening to Ac/Dc and Kiss. After few minutes she got a new notification in Facebook. It was that Macron accepted her friend request in Facebook and they are finally friends.

They started to chat each other like friends. It was surprising they are allies,despite they are colleagues rivals on their workplaces.

Their chatting was for 30 minutes only because Marine was busy to go on speech to speak for her political party Front National for about 5 hours. During that time Marine went offline,Macron was checking his Twitter account,Instagram and even his Facebook for something new and to post something new.

 

TO BE CONTINUE IN THE NEXT 2ND CHAPTER!!!


	2. The date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new couple are already on their 1st date in Marine's house by having dinner together and sharing each other's emotions and feelings.

Marine went to the speech of her political party Front National! She started to speak for her party like this one:

-Dear French citizens! I can be loser in the last presidential election this year few days ago but that doesn't means i can't reborn after 5 years when i can become your next French president- the first woman president in the French history! That will be the greatest and historical moments and joys in our lives,hearts and even for you and me. I am going to ban terrorism,wearing headscarves,illegal immigration,i am gonna also make the legal immigrants/emmigrants from 200 000 to 10 000 per year and low your taxes. I believe in you and the saddest thing which makes me mad but i accept the defeat is i am your president! I am happy i have supporters who admire me,love me,support me still and helped me to have more votes than anyone else on the elections. We are gonna show some day that i am gonna rule France and make safe again,make France proud again,make France great again together with me!- she was speaking in the beginning calm after few seconds she began a little bit emotional and mildly firm to speak. Also after her last words in the last sentence the whole audience applauded her and were screaming in the crowds "Viva Le Pen", "To live France and Marine Le Pen", "Make France Great Again", " Marine president" and many other screams which are related with support for Marine. 

Hours later after the speech for Front National

She smiled and decided to go on cafe after the speech and to relax. There was one little girl around 9 year old who sat next to her with her mother who is about in the beginning of her 30s. The mother of the little girl was kind woman and her daughter were positive and great people to Marine. They meeted each other and the mother told to Ms. Le Pen that is her supporter and she is strong,brave and courageous lady,who is always telling the truth to the EU parliament and to the French citizens. Of course,Ms.Le Pen smiled and thanked with angelic stare right at the woman with her young daughter.

They talked to each other for political things cardinal,also from political to person things in their life they started to speak. They started also to comment their own lives how they passed their childhoods,teenage years( teenage years don't consider as childhood anymore) and after-graduation years how they finished their education in university. Few minutes later the little sweet daughter started to speak and she wanted to sit on Marine's lap

She little girl was smiling and smiling while sitting in Marine's lap. She started to speak to the mistress while her mother was watching kindly and angelic right at both.

-Hi... Marine. - the little girl started the conversation.

-Hello,dear little girl! How is your name?- Marine continued smiling and staring at the green eyes of the child.

-My name is... Susan.

-Susan,right?

-Yes. You are Ms.Le Pen,right?

-Yes,of course i am Marine Le Pen. How sweet of you,Susan.

-Yeah,Viva Marine Le Pen. - Susan said with strong and cute childish voice.

With every second Marine and the little girl Susan became closer even her mother with the Front National president.The mother named Tilda asked from Le Pen her number phone and of course,Ms.Pen gave it to her. They swapped each other their ph. numbers so that to contact each other. And they greeted each other with "Bye" but Susan was sad because she didn't want to leave without Ms.Le Pen. She had another important things to do rather than to talk all day all night long. They hugged each other and she touched her long orange hair gently with her soft and feminine fingers. It was the sweetest moment in Susan and Marine's life. Her mother was watching the moment like a curious student in high school. Susan told to Le Pen to not leave her and the little girl began crying and some of her tears made Le Pen's fingers wet. She felt that strong and emotional feeling from her new little ally. She kissed Susan's cheek warmly and they said to each other "Goodbye and see ya soon."

Hours later....

5:30pm

Marine's mansion

Marine took short nap in the afternoon while her niece Marion was watching the world news. Marine woke up from her royal dark blue armchair and asked her niece what she was doing. She answered she is watching the world news about Donald Trump again. Of course the president of the political party Front National asked a question what is happening with Mr.Trump. Marion is telling her few new facts according to the news about Trump. Marine couldn't feel her head yet unless she began running on the running path for 5 minutes for relaxing and for waking her up inside. She felt soul recovery and she wasn't that sleepy anymore from the nap. She can now feel her head now like a normal person. She and her niece started to talk about her first date which is gonna be after almost 2 hours. Marion was really that surprised and happy how that her aunt is invited on date...nor by someone else from their own political party...nor by someone else... It is Macron's idea about the date. Both ladies liked the idea about the first date with Macron and Ms.Le Pen. It is still surprising even for Marion and Jean-Marie. Some of the Front National's members are going to learn about this date sooner or later. After talking about the date,then Marine changed the subject and both women were discussing what her aunt to wear for her later date.

They were talking and talking about it 30 minutes. Finally there is part of it:

-Auntie Marine,which color do you like as best one to wear?- her niece Marion was smiling seriously by glaring at Marine's gray eyes.

-To be honest...I prefer blue (all shades),black,white and even red.- she answered sincerely and by being deadly serious.

-So...do you have formal clothes in those colors in your wardrobe?

-Yes,of course.

-Very well! You are ready then! First of all you prefer to wear skirt with cardigan/maybe not with cardigan but formal shirt or dress with no jacket/cardigan (it can include too)?

-I think skirt with cardigan is a little bit informal for this special date. I prefer formal dress in deeper color.

-Like deeper blue?

-Indeed yes!

-Aha,i understand now. What kind of jewelry you are going to wear?

-Like silver small earrings which are hooking up with silver bracelet and one pearl classical necklace which is really...really that lovely and charming. How you cannot love this jewelry and outfit combination together?

-I like this one. What about the shoes?

-High heels about 3 inches in dark blue,if i can't find dark blue...then why not black?!

-Mmmm,that is nice. I like your dressing choice

-oh really?

-Yes.

-Thank you and i am glad you do it.

 

After the conversation...

6:02pm

Marine's bedroom

She decided to go in the bathroom to take a shower to wash her hair and her body and after that to drought her wet medium blond hair to the shoulders. The shower took about 30 minutes. It's 6:32pm right now. Marine had less than a hour to meet Mr.Macron. She drought her hair and combed it with light blue hairbrush. Her hair was finally dry. She decided to make a hairstyle by making it on pretty French bun (despite her hair isn't that long enough for making prettier hairstyles). She needed to put on her deep blue formal dress which has a little bit cut low neck and cutted the half back of the dress. She was smiling while preparing for the date. She putted on her silver earrings and silver bracelet with the pearl classical necklace. She looked lovely. Marine needed something else too. A make-up with the high heels,of course. She put a little bit mascara on her eyelashes,pastel pink lipstick and a little bit deep blue eyeshadow. WoW! What a gorgeous combination of make-up,shoes,jewelry and dress! Lovely one! Yes! Her make-up also with putting on the jewelry and her formal outfit for the evening meet took her about 45 minutes. So now the time is...7:17pm. She has only 13 more minutes to be prepared. She put on her feet her 3 inches dark dark blue high heels. 

She went on the mirror in the hall of her home. While starring at the mirror her niece saw her in the hall and wowed by the way her aunt looked like. She was surprised of her beauty and she was smiling sincerely like a light and warm angel. She called Marine her aunt gorgeous and beautiful. Marine backed her up and thanked to her for this honest compliment. Then few seconds later Marion went to the kitchen to check the meal for the date and it was ready,warm and every room in Marine's home was clean,cosy and comfortable. Marine didn't knew what to do so that she decided to check on her phone her messages and some of the apps like Facebook,Snapchat and even her Instagram and Twitter account. And her mail account,of course. 5 more minutes untill 7:30pm. She went to the kitchen to see is the big and royal table decorated with vase with flowers (but there aren't flowers,to not being worried) and there are the plates with the French salad,the evening's meal for tonight French fries with onion,olives and few eggs in the both plates of Macron and Le Pen. Le Pen's chair was the right while Macron's chair was left. Marion smiled to her aunt while checking on the ready table and decoration for the joyful surprise after few minutes. She had radio in the kitchen so that to listen to classical,folk and romantical music on the radio. On the table there is french pie too for dessert and for drinking there is traditional white wine which has lovely taste from one drinking. 

Unfortunately,the ring on the door of Marine's house rang. She heard it clearly and enough well so that she to go and welcome Emmanuel. While she was walking with her high heels to the entrance door to open to her new friend, by this time Macron was waiting on the entrance door with bouquet with blue,red and white roses and wearing gray formal masculine costume with white shirt under it with red elegant tie. He looked so handsome with this costume. Marine unlocked her entrance door and she saw Emmanuel. They greeted each other with "Hello" and they cuddled each other extremely sweet and lovely like a couple which is together for more than 20-25 years together. He gave her the bouquet with the roses and she smiled widely and warmly like a happy and satisfied wife. She thanked to him so much from heart for the unique bouquet and they kissed each other on the both cheeks and after that on their dry but thirsty for kisses and passionate lips like lovers. He was smiling this time like a joyful and gentleman. He entered inside her home right in the hall while she was closing the door and locking it. She placed the bouquet with the charming roses in the vase in the kitchen. Both adults were walking to the kitchen like a happy couple together.

Marion saw Macron and she greeted him. They chatted for few minutes like friends while Marine was setting the chairs for herself and Emmanuel. It was so sweet from her to do such thing to her ''political rival''. Few seconds later they sat on the dinner table together while Marion excused herself to go in her grandpa's cabinet for a while. Ms.Le Pen and Mr.Macron were smiling in the same time while were talking about their interests and sharing their feelings to each other. There was something...really...really that interesting,"pink',a little bit strange but magical for both of them. They are attracted to each...other...and they felt closer than friends in the communication and the feelings. Emmanuel wasn't worried at all for his current wife Brigitte (he can secretly date Le Pen so that they to not get in trouble). He was careless even for his wife and he was even not that anxiety for her. He was more caring for Marine rather than for Brigitte. They were chatting about politics too and he told her to not hate each other (despite the fact Marine doesn't hates Macron and she will never do such thing to him after he invited her to a date). She accepted his advice and she told him she doesn't hates him. Apparently,she told him something like that by whispering and blushing in the same time:

-I...i...like...- she was nervous and shy a little bit in the first time by pronouncing it.

-Who do you like?- he was curious by asking this question with serious and intelligent look on his face.

-I like...you!- she admitted finally the truth which she told already to him with blushing,few tears on her left cheek and smiling in the same time.

-Marine,why are you crying? What is going on?- he asked her by being curious and careful with his intelligent and caring question to her.

-I feel you like more than a friend. I feel like i like you and love you in the same time. 

-Don't worry,madame. You are alright. I have the same feelings for you. Everything is OK! Don't worry. - he was really that sweet guy with that polite and calm voice to calm down Ms.Le Pen the leader of the Front National.

-I am alright,thank you. So Emmanuel,how do you feel about me?

-I feel you...like mine soulmate.- he smiled by being honest in his answer and glare at her gray feminine eyes.

-Oh... you really mean it?- she blushed a little bit like a blossoming French rose.

-Yes,of course,i do.- he took her hand and kissed it by continuing starring at her lovely and cute eyes.

-I really...love you Emmanuel,sweetheart.

-Oh darling!- they smiled together and hugged each other like teddy bears in love and she took his hand and went to her garden to show him her romantical and nice garden. 

They went on tour in her garden and she turned on the few outdoor lamps so that she to show him clearer the sweetest place in the world. There were so many bushes with roses and many other flowers,trees with cute fruits,one big swimming pool,one BBQ,3 benches with wild roses. It was wonderful landscape for a photo album. There was also swing in her yard. The lovely couple went together by hanging their hands on together to the wooden swing and they were watching together the stars and the moon. What a romantical and sweet scene,right?

They were hugging each other and chatting each other like this way:

-Emmanuel,do you see this star?- she pointed to him the brightest and blinking star.

-Oh yeah,who is that?- he was smiling like an innocent child.

-That is you. We can see you very well in the night sky. Do you see the other star right next to you which is blinking and the second brightest one?

-You?

-Yes,it's me,of course.You guessed right!- she smiled and they were poking each other like crazy lovers.

With every minute and second they became closer and even closer with the feelings,emotions and their spiritual behavior. They were so cute together and difficult to describe them as a loving couple in romantical poem with many words,sentences and feelings from the poet/author.

 

To be continue in 3rd chapter!!!


	3. My dear,My sweetheart

The ''in love birds'' couple continued to be together under the moonlight on the cradle sitting lonely. They felt so special to each other like people,personalities (despite the opposite way of thinking and political views) and with one more word...soul mates!

They felt warm together again and again. Suddenly,Marine felt asleep and her head was lying on his lap. He was still awake and he was smiling and touching gently her soft blond bun with his gentle and masculine fingers like a piano. Also his phone was turned off so that Brigitte to not disturb him during his date and he lied to her with sweet and pretty lies about a meet with his friend/best friend in club or in their home. Brigitte,of course,believed him. 

In this moment,Emmanuel decided to turn off the night lamps in the yard and hold Marine to her bedroom to put her in her bed to sleep. It was 1am (a hour after midnight) and she was very sleepy and tired. She was still with her deep blue formal dress for her date and Macron took off his shoes and he decided to sleep in one bed with MS.Le Pen together with their clothes on. They even didn't put on themselves blankets. He felt a little bit sleepy and tired. And then he opened slightly the bedroom's window to come fresh air and sleep better. Not only that,their dinner table's meals have been eaten and the wine in the wine cups have been drank from few hours ago. Macron felt a little bit drunk but not at all like a psycho. They hugged and were holding each other in the bed which they are sharing together. How cute,isn't it? In this moment,they were holding each other's hands like lovers not friends anymore.

During Marine and Emmanuel's sleep. Marion was sleeping in her bedroom while Jean-Marie was sleeping in the living room on the big bed (which can be couch and bed in the same time).

The next morning

9th may

7:30am

Marine was still sleeping like the Sleeping Beauty. She hasn't got from the bed even since her falling asleep moment the last night in Macron's lap. Macron woke up and decided to wash his face,brush his teeth and prepare breakfast for Le Pen which it took him about 20 minutes.

About almost in 8am he arrived in their bedroom with platter with the breakfast.The breakfast was apple juice with bacon,fried slices of bread with British cheese and green apple. she smelt the delicious breakfast which it was surprising. In her sleep she was smiling with closed eyes. By this time,Emmanuel saw how her eyes were slowly opening and she finally opened them and even rubbed them carefully. 

-Good morning,madam. - he greeted her with smile on his angelic and innocent face by carrying the platter with the breakfast on her lap. 

-Oh,how sweet and lovely from you,Emmanuel! You are the best gentleman i have ever known.- She smiled widely for good morning and her eyes became instantly warmer and warmer and positive too.

-Thank you,my lady. You deserve respect all the way!

-Good morning to you too,gentleman! How are you feeling now?

-I am alright and i can't live really...without...you.

-Same for me too to you.- they smiled each other and hugged each other like a understanding couple which is loving,supporting and admiring each other for a long time. 

Even they kissed each other on their lips.

-How do you feel about our first date the last night?- Macron asked her by being curious and polite like a gentleman.

-I adore this date and i am never gonna forget it. It is going to be in my heart to the end of our days.- she began shiver of loving and emotional feelings and emotions by speaking to him and feeling the body's language of herself.

-I am the same way too and i can't believe how much closer we became since yesterday and few days ago. It is magic,isn't it?

-It's called fate. I believe in it and i can feel it even and smell it from the farest distant.

-My dear!

-My sweetheart!

They hugged each other and kissed each other like real lovers and by being deadly serious for their relationship. After the hugs and kisses,Ms.Le Pen started to eat from her delicious and special made breakfast from Emmanuel. She was enjoying eating it. He was watching her how she was eating by enjoying it and he continued to smile and smile like an angel. He is hoping she likes the handmade breakfast from him- she does,of course and enjoys it with her heart.

After the breakfast ,Marine changed her clothes from formal to casual (she had red shorts with white tank-top and black sneakers with red socks) and they decided to go on picnic together on the grass by taking a blanket with some fresh fruits,mineral water and sandwiches with tuna,mayonnaise,cheese and cucumbers. How delicious! 

They went in one park to make picnic and enjoy the nature's beauty and watch together the shining forest with the trees,grass,butterflies and the spontaneous sun shine in their eyes,although they have sunglasses to block the it. They were talking about the nature and the ecology too. They discussed about the nature it shouldn't be polluted like this way how it's polluted usually from most human beings which is cruel and against the nature's laws. The weather like outside it was warm and nice. It wasn't that hot like the summer's heat,nor frostbite and deadly cold like the merciless winter.

They were hugging each other by eating together healthier and drinking mineral water from the bottles like ecology tourists in the forest on the grass. It was interesting picnic. They also picked flowers to make flower crown for each other. Kawaii moment,right? The flower crowns were so gorgeous so that they suited like they are king and queen together on the throne. They also were playing cards too. They had so much fun outdoors instead to have a look into those modern technologies. Emmanuel and Marine were laughing,having fun together and even sitting with hours on the picnic blanket.

Unfortunately,something really...really weird happened. While Macron and Le Pen were together on picnic,Brigitte (the current wife of Macron) was hiking and saw her husband with her political rival being together as more than friends which it was totally strange for her eyes and views. She was in shock the first time but she was holding in the same time a wrath which is unstoppable. As Brigitte getting closer to them and untill she pocked Macron angrily by asking him like this way:

-Hey,hey,you were using and lying to me in this whole time? What's wrong with you,man?- Brigitte was really furious to her husband for that he is cheating on her with madam Marine Le Pen.

-Look Brigitte. I think you will be fine without me and i feel madame Le Pen closer than you.- he starred at Brigitte's blue eyes while Le Pen preferred to shut up and stay passive. She didn't knew even does she needs to take a reference to attack mentally his wife or no. It could be worse if Marine interferes.

In this moment his wife Brigitte slapped his face extremely painful a slap which he won't forget for the rest of his life. 

-I am gonna pack all of your baggage to take it with yourself and live with that younger bitch! And the next week i am gonna fill the documents for the divorce! Do whatever you want! Shame on you!- She was yelling at him like an eagle whose victim has escaped from his nest.

This time Brigitte was brutally honest and serious for that she's going to pack the whole baggage of Macron to move elsewhere to live. And Brigitte walked away from both of them to her own home where she is living with Macron. 

The picnic was almost close to Brigitte and Emmanuel's home which is strange too. 

-Well,at least after the seperation and the divorce between me and Brigitte,i can...

-What to do?

-Marry you?

-You are sure? I like the idea to marry each other. Why not?

-I accept it,of course,like you.- they were happy for that Macron is gonna soon to forget about Brigitte and live the rest of his life with madam Le Pen.

-Yayyyyyyy!- they screamed of joy like happy and satisfied children. 

-When do you think we can marry each other?

-That is gonna take time although i am going to decide about the wedding's day.

-Really?

-Mhm.

-Sure! I can't wait to learn wedding's day from you. 

 

Hours later...

2:30pm

Marine's home

Marine's living room

Jean-Marie was in the living room by reading the newspaper and speaking to Emmanuel in the same time. Marine's father was kind of curious about her new boyfriend and his interests. They were discussing many and different discussions which they like. They enjoyed their own company to talk each other like friends while madam Le Pen took a fresh shower so that she to feel fresher and calmer. 

Marion was relaxing on the armchair felt asleep in the afternoon (she felt asleep few minutes ago).

-So you want to marry my daughter? Is that right,Emmanuel?- Marine's father asked this intelligent question in polite way.

-Yes,i do. I am deadly serious,Mr. Le Pen. 

-You are sure,right?

-Yes,of course. I am not fool.

-Good! I like the way you think,boy. Apparently,you and my daughter are going to have bright future together as a couple and have so many joyful and positive moments by being together no matter of the difference in the personallity and the way of thinking.

-Thank you so much about those words. I have my respect for you too!

-You're welcome,boy and thank you for your respect to me.

-You are pleased!

In this moment,Marine arrived in the living room with casual sport white T-shirt with light jeans to the knees and with light blue flip-flops. She felt better after taking a shower. 

-I am going to take my own baggage so that to come live with you Marine.- Emmanuel told that to Marine right in her gray eyes with sympathetic smile.

-For what is he talking about really?- Marine's father asked what did he meant Macron with his words.

-Today on the picnic me and my new boyfriend Emmanuel were having so much fun and in the least expected moment his current wife appeared and she was very furious at him. She threaten him to divorce him the next week and to pack up all of his baggage so that he to go live somewhere else.- Marine told to her father about today's picnic.

-Aha,i understand now. I see how disappointed is Brigitte.

-I don't care about her anymore. I prefer your daughter in my life.

-Alright! Let it go!

 

Hours later...

6:30pm

Emmanuel went to his own home to take all of his packed baggage and the house was empty. No wonder where is Brigitte. She is extremely annoyed and outrageously angry at Macron for cheating on her with Marine Le Pen. While he was about to leave his own home where he used to live with his current wife Brigitte,there was an unexpected surprise. In his hand was the big suitcase with his whole baggage (clothes,tooth brush,hairbrush,shoes and everything else which belongs to him). Actually the surprise is....

He encountered his wife Brigitte and she asked him like this way:

-Hey,where do you think you are going,Emmanuel?- she was starring at him annoyed and with red face.

-So hours ago you were angry at me for that i cheated on you with Marine and you promised me you to pack my whole baggage,right?- he answered her question honestly and with calm voice.

-Yes,i remember. Don't know you how worse do you make the situation,man?- she continued to speak nervously and raggedly to him like he did one of the biggest sins in his life.

-Wait a second,lady. I am moving on with my life and i am going to live from now on with madam Le Pen. You can't tell me what to do where am i going to live and with who,is that right?- he slammed the door and left his now former home as fast as he can.

-Ohhh,how complicated situation. Now i am a lonely woman.- Brigitte was sad and she was depressed. She couldn't believe that how her former student since his teenage years he was madly in love with her but now he has fallen in love with Marine Le Pen her political rival.

In this moment Brigitte was sitting on the petite upstairs on the entrance door like a desperate woman. Hey,there is a hope for her. She is going to find another man with whom she can share her house,life and everything else.

Macron got to Marine's home with his whole baggage in big suitcase. It took him to get to her home about 30 minutes because his suitcase is not only that big even it weights a lot. By this time Marine opened the entrance door and saw her boyfriend with his suitcase coming to her own home. She was happy and helped to Emmanuel with the baggage to go upstairs with it and finally unpack it in their bedroom where Marine used to sleep lonely the cold and dry nights. Her boyfriend Emmanuel was really that happy how kind and sincere is Marine his new girlfriend. Also he was happy for that he left Brigitte forever and they won't be together even she is going to find a new lover untill she die.

While Macron was in the hall waiting downstairs for his beloved Marine,there were 3 sweet kittens about 5 months old. 2 of them were like darker version of tigers while the last cat was white. Her 2 kittens are male while the other one is female (the white). They were so naughty little kittens and they were so gentle by rubbing their small and sweet heads in Macron's shoes. He decided to caress all of them from their heads to their neck. They were so kind kittens and they were purring so much so that in this moment Marine was going downstairs and noticed that Emmanuel was giving some of his love to her kittens and she was smiling like an angel. Not only he loves Marine Le Pen with all of his heart,also he loves and cares about the animals like her. She adore this trait of his character - to love the pets and to care about them. 

-What are their names of those sweet little and adorable kittens?- he asked curiously by starring in the same time in Marine's feminine gray eyes and in the same time the kittens.

-The white one's name is Marion,the one male tiger kitten's name is Adam and the other is Alfred.- she answered with nice and fragile voice like sooner or later she is going to fall asleep but not really.

-How sweet! Hey Marion,Alfred and Adam! I am your step-father,right?

They meowed really...really cute and were rubbing their heads into their legs like they have the best owners in the world.

 

To be continue in chapter 4!!!


	4. The Divorce between the former lovers

Marine and her partner were enjoying by spending time with her kittens. Few minutes later Marine suggested to Emmanuel in this way:  
-Sweetie,what do you want to do?  
-So what do you want to do tho?  
-How about to go the cinema and watch a movie together? - Marine suggested this wonderful idea by smiling and glaring at her younger partner's blue eyes.  
-I adore this idea. Why not? - he was satisfied of the idea while answering with joy and lively voice.  
-After what time? - she asked by being curious and polite to him.  
-I prefer now to prepare and then to go the mall so that to choose a movie and enjoy it together.  
-Okay then.  
In this moment the couple went upstairs and right in Marine's bedroom (it counts for Macron's bedroom too).  
They started to put on their between casual and formal clothes for the cinema. Marine put on as an outfit for the cinema a red skirt a little bit above the knees with black leather but cool and expensive jacket and under it white short-sleeved shirt. She put on also as a jewelry her ruby earrings (which are hooks up) with owl pendant and pearl but cute bracelet on her left wrist. While Macron was wearing ripped light jeans with black shirt with long sleeves. Marine's shoes this time were flat-heeled black shoes. Macron's shoes were black sneakers. The cinema wasn't that far away from her house- it was 25 minutes away from it on foot.While the partners were handing their hands for each hand on the walk to the mall,Marion and her aunt's father were in home relaxing. Marion was in the living room and using her Twitter account on her laptop to post something new - a few tweets only. Jean-Marie was reading a newspaper with French tea in his cabinet. The newspaper which he was riding was cardinal about the Europe,Donald Trump and France his land.

Few minutes later...

8:00pm

9th may

Paris,France

Marine and Emmanuel were in the mall already walking like a "in love birds" couple together. Most people in the mall were young like teenagers,children and young adults even adults over 30 and under 50-year old. When they saw how Mr.Macron was handing his hand Ms.Le Pen's hand and were kissing on every 10-15 minutes,the strangers were fascinated from the magical and magnetic view. They couldn't even believe on their eyes how Marine Le Pen is dating Macron the current president of France. Marine and Emmanuel on their walk in the mall to the cinema were smiling,stopping them for a while to ask them a few questions (which were very personal) and they prefered to tell them they are happy in this way and nothing is going to change. The people also were commenting them even more than Brigitte and Emmanuel being together as a ship. It was difficult for them to realize that there are politicians who are extremely opposite as characters to each other... but something attracts them each other so that they to be for each other. The pair went upstairs until the last floor of the mall where the cinema is located. There were many choices of movies like comedies,horror,fantasy and many other ones. They were discussing what type of movie to watch together. According to Macron is better to watch together action or fantasy movies while madam Le Pen preferred horror and thriller ones. He liked the idea and they choosed the horror movie mixed with thriller- The nightmare on the elm street (the very first part of the horror movie).

-Hello Mr.Macron and Ms.Le Pen. What would you like to buy for enjoying the thrilling movie? - it was kinda strange of that the seller of popcorn and drinks knew them from the TV (where there were French elections debates) and news too. However the seller was kind man smiling all the way like he is rising the rainbow.

-Good evening. For me i prefer one small popcorn with mineral water. How about you Macron? - Marine asked her boyfriend.

-I want small popcorn too with orange juice. - he answered with a little smirk.

-Good. Here you are. Everything costs €7,50 total. - Marine decided to pay and they took their food and drinks together to the checker of the tickets for the movie.

-Goodbye and have a nice evening,guys!-greeted them for goodbye the seller.

-Goodbye and have a nice evening,mister!

-Tickets please?!

They showed their tickets and they were confirmed in the right moment. They passed after the ticket checkers.

They walked to the hall where they are going to watch The Nightmare on Elm Street. They entered in the hall and they sat on the first seats in the first order. The hall was almost empty but there were few people only like 5 teenagers around the age 13-17-year olds and 2 adults around their middle 30s.

There were commercials for about 5 minutes until the movie starts about the new upcoming movies soon on the cinema. The commercials were so boring so that Marine and Emmanuel were kissing and hugging while waiting those annoying ads to pass. 

-I love you so much,Emmanuel! I really want to spend the rest of my life with you.- she glared at his blue eyes by letting her lips to kiss his wet but passionate young man's lips.

-I love you Marine to death and i am going to do everything for you so that you to be my satisfied lady!- he kissed her with tongue and passionately by touching their gentle and still young fragile necks.

The people in the front tier didn't cared what the couple was doing and they were talking about their own personal stuff.

Few seconds later the movie started and they sit on their backs and were relaxing the both "in love birds''. They ate a little bit from their own popcorn and drank from their own drinks. In the beginning of the movie it wasn't creepy at all,however the movie began to be creepier after about 15 minutes later after the beginning of it. Ms. Le Pen wasn't scared of the movie at all while Macron was a little bit scared of it because he didn't expected jumpscares like those in the movie. He hasn't watched horror movies from a long time ago, maybe since he was teenager he lastly had watched horror movies. 

It was kinda strange for Emmanuel how he jumpscares at the least expected jumpscare or/and scary moment. Marine tried to calm down him but he couldn't stop himself from jumpscaring on every jumpscare. The poor Macron! That happens when you haven't watched horror movies from a long time.

 

2 hours later...

10:15pm

The movie finally ended- that means the Macron's nightmare of watching the thrilling movie was over for him. Also they have drank to the end their drinks and ate their popcorn and decided to leave the hall and to find a bin to throw their popcorn's cardboard. They were hugging each other like a loving couple and they were holding hands in the same time too and kissing. 

-Emmanuel,do you like the movie?- she asked him with lovely look and smiling.

-Oh yes,i like this movie,of course,Marine. How about you?

-I love horror and thriller movies. You were funny how you jumpscare on the least expected scary moment. Anyway do you like horror movies like me?

-Yes i do. The last time i used to watch horror movies it was when i was teenager around 17-year old (almost 18-year old).

-Awesome! The last time i used to watch thrillers and horror movies it was few months ago maybe 3 weeks ago alone. I prefer the older horror movies rather than the new ones which you can't even compare to the older ones.

-Yes,you are right here. I agree with you. Same for me! That's why i quit watching the newer scary movies- they are nothing and only a parody.

-Indeed,Emmanuel! That is why the classic and older things are much better than the newer ones- they bring us the nostalgia and they teach us how to value the things which they used to be so good in the good times before they are changed into nothing and which are coming to you way too much for you.

-Yes,yes. That is true.- he smiled and agreed with Marine on her argument which was the truth about their discussion. Not only he agreed with her even he likes the way she speaks her mind and she is discussing the important things like a wise and mature woman not like a liar and ghost.

They were out of the cinema's hall and they were in the mall finally. They planned to go in home. We were walking on foot to my home with my favorite person in the world- Emmanuel my boyfriend. We were holding hands also during our walk and were kissing each other on every 5 minutes. Even cuddling each other like a strong and down-to-earth couple which is never going to seperate.

When they got in home from the cinema and filled with spiritual orgasm from the movie,Marine's father was sitting on the couch and drinking a glass of water in the living room while Marion was watching the late night news on the tv in the living room (the same room where is her aunt's father). Marine's niece was really bored so that she was about to turn off the tv and in this moment she heard with Jean-Marie the sound of unlocking the door. She was smiling and wasn't patient at all for her aunt and her new boyfriend coming in home together from the cinema. Apparently, Marion turned off the TV and Marine and Emmanuel came in the living room tired from the walking but holding hands again. They greeted Marine's niece and Jean Marie. They did the same too. 

The couple decided to have a dinner with Marion and Jean-Marie on the dinner table in the kitchen. For dinner they ate British lasagne with some French salad. They were discussing about the movie which they have watched few hours ago like this way:

-So you have watched The Nightmare on the Elm Street,right?- Marion asked her aunt with normal face and smile.

-Yes,darling. It was a wonderful movie! I love the horror movies with thriller ones. Don't you?- Marine asked curiously and answered honestly with friendly stare at her niece.

-Yes,i do,of course. But the last time i have watched a horror movie was 5 months ago. And it wasn't one of the newest movies- don't tell me about them.

-I like this movie but i jumpscared on every at least expected moment which was totally strange for my sweetie Marine.- Emmanuel was giggling while telling what does he thinks about the movie to his girlfriend's father and Marion and he was constantly smiling and smiling.

-Really? I haven't watched from 40-45 years horror movies if you are telling me this kind of stuff.- Jean-Marie spoke firmly but with smile on his plumpy face by starring at Macron's blue eyes.

-You are really that serious,mr.Le Pen?

-Yes,i am,of course,young man.

Macron and Jean-Marie were laughing like men who are playing on poker all day all night long together.

-Just look at them! Aren't they cute while they are laughing,auntie?- Marion asked her aunt Marine what is her opinion about their sweet moment for the laughing by glaring at her aunt's gray eyes in the same time and themselves the men's company.

-Yes,yes and yes,they are. I can't stop smiling how my sweet Emmanuel is making my dad mocking at their own words together like people with great sense of humor. I adore it!- she touched gently her niece's feminine and youthful small hand while her niece was playing with her aunt's blond wisps and she liked it and was enjoying it.

-Also Emmanuel told me he used to watch movies for last time when he was a teenager about 17-year old young man.- Marine told to Marion like a journalist and was staring right at her brown's eyes.

-Oh really? That is interesting.- she blushed a little bit and smiled in the same time.

-Yes. You can even ask him about it. He is going to answer you in the same way as me.

-Awesome!

Then Marine,Emmanuel,Jean-Marie and Marion have eaten their own meals for dinner and Marion decided to go to sleep in her own bedroom while Jean-Marie went on the couch in the living room to sleep a little after telling "Good night' to each single person in the house. Ms.Le Pen decided to go to in the bathroom and take a shower. Mr.Macron was putting on his pajama and was waiting in the bed for his beloved madam Le Pen. While he was waiting for her,he decided to read an interesting and thick book. It took to Marine about 15 minutes to take a fresh shower. A little after the shower she decided to dry her naked body and accidently Macron saw her nude body. He wasn't disgusted at all while she was drying herself- On the contrary he fell in love with her body too (with other words he liked every detail of her body).

She put on her blue with white and cute flowers nightgown on her. It was a little bit transparent although not at all. Emmanuel stopped reading the book and he put the book on the night table. He was relaxing while she turned off the lamps in the room and layed down on the bed with which she is sharing it with her younger partner. They were kissing and cuddling each other. They weren't sleepy at all but they prefer to be in the bed for a long time and share their emotions and feelings to each other. It was about 11:55pm right now. They fell asleep 15 minutes after midnight.

The days were passing so fast and the couple was spending almost whole day being together and loving each other even sharing their feelings and emotions. 

Finally Monday the next week arrived as a day... When Brigitte and Emmanuel are going to fill the doccuments for the divorce.

Marine wasn't with them while both now former wife and husband were going to the office to fill the doccuments for divorce. They agreed and filled them. Now they are officially divorced Brigitte and Emmanuel. 

Emmanuel left the office with a warm and positive smile and went to his girlfriend's home while Brigitte came back to her own home where she shared it with her former husband. Brigitte from now on is going to night clubs to have fun and hanging out with new people and it is possible she to find a new partner who is going to occupy her tender heart to the end of their lives.

Marine was in her own home on the cradle in the yard and she saw her younger partner Mr.Macron like he is the happiest man in the world. She was smiling to from heart when she noticed him a little far away. He came in the yard and sat on the cradle where is she. She was relaxing in this time and they hugged each other and kissed each other's lips like lovers. 

 

To be continue in the 5th chapter!!!


	5. The Magic Continues

Mr.Macron and madam Le Pen were enjoying each other's company and feeling way much closer with every day. They were happy also for that he is divorced happily. They started to talking about their wedding like this way:  
-Darling?- he made wisely eye contact with Ms.Le Pen by smiling and kissing her throat and neck by kissing her lips again.  
-Yes,sweetie?- she blinked and kissed his masquline and gentle neck and kissed his lips with her dry but passionate lips.  
-What do you think about our upcoming wedding?  
-Which month is our wedding?  
-It's a little bit tough question but i can suggest you one and tell me if you like it. How about on 5th of August 2017?- Emmanuel answered with a lovely smile and smiled all the way and was thinking in the moment does she likes this date..  
-Oh really on my birthday? I adore it! - she adored the idea and grabbed his hand and kissed it. Before the wedding her partner is going to buy her a proposal ring few days before the official marriage like a surprise.

-Yes,of course. That is going to be your birthday surprise and gift.-they continued hugging each other while holding their hands.

It was really that cute moment. The weather like outside where the in love couple was sunny and barely cool. They went inside the house and decided to go in her father's cabinet where her father was lonely. Marion was on speech of the Front National this time and she will be back after 4-5 hours. Jean-Marie was watching an album with his photos from his younger years and when his daughters were little girls still and teenagers. Unfortunately,he saw how Emmanuel and Marine his youngest daughter entered in his cabinet.He was smiling still and the young people (in their middle ages) told the wonderful news to the futute father-in-law of Mr.Macron in this way:

-Good news,dad.- Marine was holding Macron's hand while entering with a joy in her dad's private room (cabinet).

-What they are,darling?- her father smiled by making eye contact with both young people.

-The official wedding is going to be on 5th of August this year!

-You are sure,my little girl?

-Yes,of course i am.

-WooooW!- they jumped the 3 people together like they are dancing a folk music and were screaming of joy. They had a luck there wasn't anyone else in home to hear their childish screams and shouts.

-I am really glad about that,my precious. - the father was telling like a wise old man to her daughter and he shaked his hand with Emmanuel.

After few minutes the both partners left the cabinet of Jean-Marie.

 

Hours later...

11:30pm

Paris,France

Marine,Marion and Emmanuel were hiking together in the late night to the prettiest place after the Eiffel tower - the wonderful beach. The sea was a little bit stormy and cold in the same time. Marine was wearing red jumpsuit without sleeves and red cute bow on her head with white sandals with no heels or platform with the Eiffel tower as a necklace and golden bracelet on her right hand. While Marion her niece was wearing this time purple leggings with white T-Shirt with the Front National logo on it with black feminine sport shoes with black petite earrings and purple bracelet on her left hand. Marine's younger partner Mr.Macron had on him gangster's vest in dark gray with white masculine tank top with light casual jeans and black sneackers. They were about to go to the beach when 3 islamic illegal immigrants stopped them on the right part.The 1st illegal immigrant had a harmonic in his pocket,while the second one had nothing in hands and the 3rd one had a pistol in his left hand.It was at least surprising this moment.Marine was paralysed while her partner planned what to do.The one of the islamic immigrant tapped Marion's mouth and licked oily her neck and kissed it.

Marion couldn't speak while he wanted her as a girlfriend and then Marine yelled at the 1st immigrant like this way:

-Hey,you illegal immigrant! Get out of my niece!-she starred at him with serious and a little bit masculine stare at the islamist.

-oh,can't you shut up madam Le Pen? You are ruining the sweet moment.

-I don't want you for...-Marion shouted while her mouth was tapped by the hand of the mysterious immigrant and trying to continue her sentence,despite her interruption.

-Can't you see you deserve to be quiet too you pretty young lady? Hey buddies,get those guys down right nowwwwww!-by starting to sing.

"Tararanta...

Oh hello lady (while walking around Marion Le Pen with tapped mouth by the enemy's hand)

don't you mind i to kiss you (he said it with sarcasm while dancing and Marion was disgusted and ewwed while her aunt Ms.Le Pen was watching like a electro-shocked cat)

But you both Emmanuel and Marine,especially you Marine (Emmanuel hided behind one of the immigrants' back and haunting his moves)

you blond older deserve the worst punishment (the both islamists were dancing and as getting closer to Marine)

and now you are going to... (the second muslim while simging,Emmanuel kicked his ass with his kung fu moves)"

Mr.Macron screamed like a kung fu master with his fighting stance staying in the same position. The first immigrant was holding Marion's mouth with his hand again.

-Awful annoying man!- Marine's partner told to the vocalist of the band of the enemies with firm and masculine voice.

-Ah you,young man.-the 3rd immigrant screamed and tried to shoot with his pistol Macron but he dodged the bullet.

In this moment Emmanuel was fighting with his fists and using karate skills to defeat the third enemy. Macron himself even dodged the enemy's attack. Marine was starring at the action scene with shocked face like she sees that for very first time. The 1st immigrant gave up tapping Marion's mouth and started to fight with Emmanuel while Marion went back to her aunt Marine. They were starring with shocked faces and were surprised how her new boyfriend is so strong and caring for the privacy of the ladies. The both women were hugging each other and still watching the epic scene and Emmanuel kicked the 1st immigrant's ass like he got butthurt for life.

-Wow! I didn't expect from you,darling,to be so tough against 3 islamic immigrants which are dangerous.- Marine smiled at her boyfriend by continuing holding each other's hands and Marion wasn't holding neither's hand. 

-Yeah.That is why i am here to defend and support both of you. It is so nice to be here.- Emmanuel was smiling by making eye contact with his girlfriend.

They sat on the beach's magestic sand. Marion was in the right while Macron in the center and Marine is the left this time. They watched together the sea and the Front National's president's niece decided to take a few pictures of the beautiful night sea. Emmanuel and Marine were kissing and hugging each other. They were talking with Marion about the sea and the night's beauty. The aunt of the young woman argumented herself by saying she prefers the night rather than daylight because the night colors are magical and touching your tender heart with the atmosphere itself while her niece commented on this subject she likes the night but in the same time daylight too- she doesn't minds the daylight at all with the night time too. Emmanuel had in his small pocket in his jeans a small flashlight in gray color,a casual one. They have decided to pick some clams on the beach's sand. Most of the clams were pretty and in lighter colors by turning Emmanuel's flashlight in the darkness. After few minutes of picking few pretty clams and putting in younger's partner pocket,they have decided to make a selfie all together:Marine,Emmanuel and Marion. They smiled and made few awesome selfies.. Also they even had so much fun together by hiking closer to the beach in the late night almost midnight time. They were enjoying their spare time here like little joyful children. They prefered to stay untill 1am on the beach and talking and having fun together and then to go in home to go to sleep.

 

The next morning

6:30am

 

While Marine and Emmanuel were sleeping together in his girlfriend's bedroom,unfortunately something really weird happened... the alarm clock was activated and woke them up right in the early morning for no reason. Emmanuel was the only awake and he decided to stop the alarm clock. He was confused and asked his partner madam Le Pen like this way:

 

-What is happening with that alarm clock,sweetheart?- his eyes were 50/50 tired like he was drunk in 3am and fell asleep for barely 4 hours and his voice was kinda puzzled.

 

-I haven't set up the alarm clock right in 6:30am.I set it either for 7:30 or 8:00am. It almost depends.- she answered with a little bit sleepy voice and her eyes were a little bit red because she woke up accidently.

 

-Oh alright,maybe something wacky is happening here.

 

-I can even smell it from here. I am going to get up from the bed and check in the bathroom first.

 

-Okay then. I am gonna wait for you,darling. See ya soon!- Emmanuel put on his headphones and plugged them in his phone and started to listen to music like Queen. In this time he was relaxing.

While Marine his new girlfriend went to the bathroom with her pajama and while entering in the bathroom,she noticed really strange shadow behind the shower's curtain. She felt her heart to beat a little bit faster than before and to feel nervous. She was quiet and suspicious like a secret agent. She took a look in the bathroom's mirror and saw her face was completely normal like before. When madam Le Pen tried to look behind the curtain,Brigitte the ex-wife of mr.Macron started to pull for her head and to call her on bad names with louder voice like a serial killer. The scene was brutal and Marine tried to push Macron's ex-wife from herself and she herself Brigitte fell on the floor barely helpless and with rageful stare right at her younger's rival's gray eyes. Unfortunately,Jean-Marie and Marion heard that strange sound and Marion was a head to her aunt's bedroom to tell to Emmanuel about the sound and he stopped the music and put his phone on the night table,while Marine's father was with his pajamas on still and he entered in the bathroom and saw how his daughter was brutally pushed into the shower's wall. She was barely defensive. Brigitte was extremely rude and mean in this moment while by this time Marion and Emmanuel entered too in the bathroom where Macron saw his older partner lying on the shower's floor and he picked her up to put her on their bed. Marine had few bruises on her hands and arms and her eyes were barely closed. Marion tried to stop the conflict between Brigitte and her grandpa Jean-Marie like this way:

 

-Hey you Brigitte. Stop being rude to my aunt and my grandpa. You are divorced already,you lost your ex-husband,he is not your lover or anything else in your life anymore. But you grandpa,calm down please,you are gonna be alright.- Marion spoke with calm but serious voice and serious glare at both of them especially at Emmanuel's ex-wife's blue eyes.

After the granddaughter of Mr.Le Pen's strong and mature words,her grandpa calmed down and had stayed calm until the conflict ends. Althought everything else Brigitte was furious still and she glared at Marine's niece with evil and spicy face like she hates her forever.

-How you dare you little girl...to be such meanie with your aunt,my ex-husband and even your grandpa?- she was speaking with spicy and rageful also serious voice to the young woman Marion.

-Do you think it is mature to disturb Emmanuel and Marine's privacy and to have something related with your ex-lover right now? No,it is completely childish from your side,madam ex-Macron. Also not only you behave like a criminal psycho woman towards my aunt also me,my grandpa and Mr.Macron even you try to disturb and mess our lives like you want to ruin them for no such reason. Emmanuel is much happier to be with Marine rather than with you,they love each other,they support each other like best allies. Please leave them alone,can you?

-Hmmm... Oh you child,how mature of you to tell me like this way the things? Do you know think is it moral you to defend my ex-husband with his beloved Front National bitch? Of course,no. I am trying my best to get my Macron again from this evil lady.

-I see you can't understand me very well.. So then we will see what is going to happen to you in the next months.

While the both ladies were having a scandal,Jean-Marie interfered and interrupted both ladies with a firm but smart tone:

-Look what,ma'am. After few days i am gonna sue you for threating us and even for rude language. Anyway have a nice day!- he grabbed Brigitte's hand until he reached the entrance door and to push her outside and lock the door as fast as he could while Marion was like ''WoW,my Grandpa is so badass.''. 

-WoW!I like the way you threat her for that you are going to sue her after few days. When we are going on a court,grandpa?- Marion this time smiled and stared with her angelic brown eyes at her grandpa's blue eyes.

-Look,Marion. After 2 days we are going to sue Ms.Ex-Macron for threat and rude language also do you know something more about her?-he spoke with calm but polite voice to his granddaughter.

-I don't know or maybe a little bit.Between why?

-Because she is rude and mean lady. Can't you see how many grudges she can hold in 5 minutes?

-Her sin is jealousy.

-I see. Maybe i am gonna ask my daughter's boyfriend a little more about his former wife. Why not?

-Good idea!

While the granddaughter and the grandpa were talking about the older lady than madam Le Pen,Emmanuel was worried for his future wife and he tried with ice to place on her bruises to not become worse. She hugged him while he was doing that procedure on her barely painful bruises. They kissed each other and while he was taking care of his partner,in this moment Jean-Marie and Marine's niece entered in their bedroom in the normal way.

 

To be continue...


	6. The Revenge to The Ex-Lover

-Hello Mr.Le Pen and Marion!- Emmanuel greeted politely his girlfriend's father and niece with neutral face by trying to putting the ice on the bruises which were a little bit painful for her skin.

-Oh whoa,what is happening with my aunt?- Marion was a little bit sad when she noticed her aunt was hurted physically like a dirty kitty and she starred at Marine with cute eyes and by touching her's tender cheek and groaned it like she is a kitty cat.

-Those bruises are from my ex-wife Brigitte.- Emmanuel told the truth to his future step-niece by starring at her brown eyes.

-Oh no! That is really painful.I can't believe this ex-lover of yours can be such monster to my aunt not only to call her on bad names even to hurt her physical.

-Don't worry, i am alright. They are going to recover fast,Marion.- Unfortunately,Marine started to speak by starring at her niece's brown eyes with holy glare and smile at her and touching her gentle and young's cheek like she is her little daughter.

-You don't need to be worried for your aunt at all,Marion. She is gonna be alright, my dear daughter Marine. She is such tomboy who doesn't gives up that easily.- Jean-Marie was really calm and wise to his granddaughter by calming her down to not being worried at all for this accident.

-Also what can you tell us Emmanuel about your ex-wife Brigitte?-Marion was curious to ask this question to her future step-uncle.

-It is a little bit complicated story! Anyway i am starting from there! I met Brigitte when i was in high school that is when i was about 15-16-year old teenager and she was my Latin,French Literature and Drama teacher back then and she was 39-40 year old and married with 3 children. I don't know why but once time i fell in love with her and we became officially boyfriend and girlfriend when i was still adolescent and my parents decided after months to move me and my parents in other city so that my teacher to leave me alone. Also my parents tried to protect me by telling to my drama teacher until i don't turn 18, to go away from me and the fact that i am still a little boy. When i turned 18-19-year old,she divorced and we were living as partners and in 2007 i married her. I was enough happy with her but with Marine i feel much happier,positive,confident and way much better rather than with my ex-wife.- he split the stone by telling to Jean-Marie and Marion the original love story between him and his former high school teacher.

_Oh Wow!- Both woowed in the same time while Marine was listening still and she sighed and was holding his left and fragile but soft masculine hand.

-How is that possible you to date your teacher with 24-25 years older than you?- Marine's father asked by being curious and suspicious about it.

-I don't know how. It happens sooner or later. It was in the past that i loved her now i don't love her even. I love to death my beloved Marine and i am gonna forever love her more than my life and do everything for her so that she to be happy.- the couple kissed each other by cuddling each other while Marine was sitting on his lap.

-Thank you for telling us the story,Emmanuel. Anyway this one we can use it in the court which is gonna be after 2 days against Brigitte your ex-wife?- Marion was satisfied for that she got the answer to the next evidence in the court after few days.

-You guys going to sue my ex-wife,right?

-Yes,of course.

-Not only for that evidence from my teenage years,also for the rude behavior towards madam Le Pen too?

-Also for threats from Brigitte's side don't forget.

-I understand now.I am thankful for that you care about us and gonna protect us from this witch no matter how the things in the past were much different.- Mr.Macron was thankful and happy for that he finally noticed why his ex-lover is gonna be sued the next 2 days.

In this moment Marion and Jean-Marie left Marine's bedroom and Marine and Emmanuel were alone together in the bedroom discussing something else together. It was 8:30am the morning. They weren't sleepy at all. They started to plan about their future wedding after few months like this way:

-So who are going to be the guests on our wedding?- The younger partner has asked this question with intelligence but with calm voice and smile by kissing her lips.

-I am going to invite Frauke Petry,Vladimir Putin,Donald Trump,his wife Melania and children,also Wilders with Nigel Farage,my dad,niece and everyone from the Front National.

-Oh wow! What a lovely idea! I love it!There are going to be so many guests.

-Yes,of course.They are all our allies,don't worry.

-When you are going to tell them about your future wedding?

-I am gonna after few hours.

-Alright.

Macron decided to put on his everyday clothes on now while Marine was lazy to put on her every day clothes and she has decided to stay with her nightgown. In this time Marine took her phone and started to sending text messages to Wilders,Mr.Trump,Putin(her best ally),Frauke Petry and other future wedding guests (not including her father) to come on their wedding and of course,they agreed. Their wedding is going to be somewhere here in Paris. Few minutes later Emmanuel was with his casual clothes for home and asked how the things were going and she answered him they are alright and she sent invites for the upcoming wedding to come as guests even they agreed. They were joyful and satisfied so much for that they are gonna have many guests on their wedding. It is tough article to discuss about the future wedding,isn't it?

Few hours later...

11:10am

Marine's yard

Emmanuel and Marine were having fun together by making together sport exercises. This time Emmanuel was wearing his white tank top with his badass gangster necklace with masculine shorts to the knees in black with dark gray sneakers with white simple ankled socks while madam Le Pen was wearing blue sport tank top with v neck with shorts in black color and blue sport shoes with black sports short socks. While they were doing their own sport exercises,Marion walked to them in the least expected moment and the couple has stopped for a moment with the exercises and Marine made a conversation with her niece in that way:

-Oh hi,Marion.- Marine smiled while she was relaxing from the spiritual exercises by starring at her niece's young and innocent brown eyes.

-Hi auntie. Are you alright?- Marion smiled too and made a eye contact with her aunt while Macron was listening to them and was passive in this moment.

-Yes,i am alright with those bruises!You don't need to worry about me,i am gonna recover sooner or later.

-But i am kinda worried for you and your health condition those days and hours,don't you recognize it?

-I see how caring are you for me every day but i can deal with it.

Mr.Macron and Le Pen were hugging each other and Marion kissed her aunt's cheek and touching gently Marine's face with her soft and small fingers.

-Don't worry,my aunt. After few days we are going to the court to sue this meanie for torturing you for such little thing.

-Thank you for everything,Marion,which you are doing for me as a niece to me. You are the hope of me and our family and even of the Front National.

The both madames smiled at each other and Marion left the partners and she went to jogging around the neighbourhood. The partners drinked few sips from the mineral water's bottles and continued to make sport exercises even to use small dumbbells for training their muscles like they are in gym. They are taking a break from sport exercises in every 30 minutes (they do them every day about 2 hours maximun). They even jog around the neighbourhood like Marion but not with her.

After the sport exercises marathon,the ''in love'' couple decided to sing karaoke and dance together in the living room. This time Jean-Marie was in his cabinet and he was careless about the loud sounds in the house. Marion was back when Marine and Emmanuel were about to sing together karaoke one of the songs of AC/DC and were having lonely karaoke party. She heard some sort of 80s rock music and while entering in the living room,she notices how her aunt and her boyfriend (Marine's future husband) were dancing and singing together one of the songs of AC/DC and Emmanuel suggested to his girlfriend's niece like this way to join their karaoke party:

-Why don't you join us? You are going to have so much fun.-he smiled and acted like a crazy teenager on the karaoke party.

-Alright,i am coming,guys.- she joined their karaoke party with a smile.

They were dancing and singing like crazy people so that the kittens of Le Pen were playing outside in her garden and haven't been influenced by the loud sounds coming from the living room. On the karaoke party's table there was a little bit German beer with nuts with ramen and 6 Canadian cookies in a plate. Marine's father was curious what was going on in the living room and while entering in the living room Marion his granddaughter suggested him to come and sing and dance on the karaoke party. He accepted with his smile and warm glare. They were having so much fun together so that the whole neighbourhood was all under the control of the Le Pen's family even Mr.Macron himself. They drank a little bit from the German's beer and even they weren't influenced at all from the weak alcohol like the teenagers who are getting crazy from few sips of alcohol. After one of the songs of AC/DC,they decided to choose something else to sing together. Guess what it was... Poudre de perlimpinpin.. When they have readen the title of the short song,they died of laughing especially Marine and her niece were almost close to fall on the floor of laughing. Emmanuel started to sing first the karaoke until it was Marine's turn to sing her own words. Marion and Jean were laughing like drugged teenagers at their singing skills. When Perlimpinpin ended,they started to sing in karaoke version the song of Metallica- For whom the bell tolls. Jean-Marie started to sing the 1st part of the song and everybody sang together the chorus like rock stars. The 2nd part of the song it was sang by Marion,while the final one by Emmanuel and Marine together. It was really sweet and joyful karaoke party. Even unexpected loud and wacky one with a lot of sense of humor.

15 minutes after the karaoke party Marine took her laptop with herself on her lap on the sofa while her boyfriend was sitting next to her and her father was in her left side with her niece Marion. They decided to play the Eyes the horror game in hard mode. She had already downloaded the game on her laptop when she is bored to try to scare herself and there isn't any result of it. The lights in the living room were turned off too. Marine was playing the horror game like this way:

" Starting from the beginning room on the 2nd floor

Walking and checking on the cupboards for pocket money and she found 1 with the basement key. Then she decided to sprint in the other part of the corridor to enter in the other rooms to pick up another money bag (she picked about 9 on this floor) and picking about 5 eyes on the wall. She went in the room where was the fridge with the bins full of rubbish. She hided behind the kitchen and she used one of her eyes (the flying female head was on the first floor) and Marine tried to sprint to go upstairs on the 3rd floor.

She was almost close to be caught from the flying ghost head. Marine went in one of the rooms on the 3rd floor and when she was in the bathroom to pick the other 3 money bags in the room itself,the ghost head entered through the wall and killed her in the game''

Marion and Emmanuel jumpscared while Marine's father laughed and Marine was laughing in the same time too. Emmanuel face palmed and said he is going to have nightmares. Marine calmed down her partner for that she is with him and he doesn't needs to be worried. The karaoke party ended and they decided to go to sleep. It was 2am in the night. Perfect time for horror games and stuff so that you to have nightmares for the next months.

Before their sleep they decided to clean up the table in the living room of the karaoke party's foods and drinks. And finally Marion went to sleep in her bedroom while her grandpa slept in the living room. Emmanuel and Marine were sleeping together in the Front National's president's bedroom.

The days were passing and passing still as fast as the wind.

And finally 2 days later...

12th of May,2017

Paris,France

10:10am

Marine and Emmanuel have woken up since 9am the morning. They hadn't a lot of time- the court is begining after 1 hour and 15 minutes. She,her boyfriend,her niece and father are going on court to sue Brigitte for threats,rude language and for Emmanuel's underage past.(which has passed long time ago)

Before the court,madam Le Pen has on herself black cardigan with black formal pants with white shirt with short sleeves with black high heels while mr.Macron was wearing formal dark blue suit with black formal shoes. Marion was wearing this time white shirt with long sleeves with gray skirts with 6cm above the knees with gray 2 inches heels with silver bracelet. Jean-Marie was wearing red suit with white official masculine shoes.

They took some important documents for the court and the case.

An hour later...

In the court the plaintiff's side people were Marine with Jean-Marie while Marion and Emmanuel were the witnesses sitting on their own witness chairs. The defendant was Brigitte (Macron's ex-wife) and lonely against 4 plaintiffs.

The judge arrived in the courtroom. The judge was Judge Judy. Jean-Marie gave the documents about the accident to the judge and she looked at them. She started to ask a few questions to the plaintiff like this way:

-Alright,i understand now,there was also violence from defendant's side and you have bruises. Can i have a look of the bruises,please,madam?- Judge Judy was starring seriously and firmly at Marine and Jean-Marie.

Marine came closer to Judge Judy so that she to show her bruises on her hands and arms. They weren't such big deal at all and they were about 10 maximun.

-Well! Come back to your place. So according to the case,it happened 3 mornings ago. Is that right,madam Le Pen?

-Yes,it is ma'am.- Marine was telling the truth and what actually happened on the same morning with serious look.

-I understand now. What time it happened and how?

-It happened between 6-7am. It happened like this way the accident: The alarm clock was setted up to ring in 6:30am rather than with 1 hour later how i do the other days. Me and Emmanuel have woken up a little bit earlier i told him there is something strange happening here and even lurking. I told him i gotta check the bathroom and he backed me up. He stayed in the bed by listening to music on his phone. I went to the bathroom and there was a woman's shadow behind the shower's curtain like there is a phantom not a human being. When i pulled out the shower's curtain,Brigitte surprised me and she started to pull for my hair like i am a cow. She began to call me on bad names and i pulled her from me and she fell on the floor. We were loud so that my dad and niece have woken up because of us and Marion my niece,of course,came in mine bedroom and warned Emmanuel about that upcoming sound. My dad Jean-Marie entered in the bathroom and tried to stop the conflict. Despite that,i was helpless and i was pushed to the shower's wall. I had few bruises on my hands and arms. Unfortunately,few seconds later Marion was already in the bathroom and trying to stop the conflict between me and Brigitte the ex-wife of Emmanuel and himself mr.Macron saw me how did i looked like and he decided to take me to my bedroom to heal my bruises with ice. Not only Brigitte divorced my boyfriend for that he has found a better woman for his life- that is me,even she disturbs us and she is violating our privacy and she is acting immature..

-I see,Ms.Le Pen. Maybe i can speak for a little while with the witnesses. Rise Mr.Macron.

-Good day to you,ma'am.

-Good to be to you,too,mister. Is it true the story which madam Le Pen has told to me?

-Yes,it's.

-Good. After Marion's words Brigitte started to be worse- she became more mentally aggressive against my girlfriend's niece and my future father-in-law threat Ms. ex-Macron is going to be sued after few days and he grabbed her hand and threw her out of his own home and locked the exit door. After the conflict ended,i was recovering with ice Marine's bruises on her arms and hands.

-Thank you for the info,mister witness. So is that...- while Judge judy was going to ask a question the defendant Brigitte,Judy was interrupted in the worst way by the defendant like she doesn't deserves respect and to be listened at all.

-Hey,madam Brigitte. Calm down or i am gonna throw you out of my courtroom and the case is gonna be against you you to pay some sum of money to Le Pen's family.

-How rude of you Ms.Judge Judy...

-Get out of my courtroom and you are going to pay about 3000 euros to Le Pen's family for threats,offensive language and also is there something missing here in the case?

-Also she was his girlfriend when he was still teenager about in his 15-16 years.- Jean-Marie told to the judge the bonus evidence.

-I understand. The age of consent here in France is 15. So he was 15-year old boy who was madly in love with his high school teacher,right?

-Yes.- Marine and Jean-Marie answered in the same time with mildly frowned faces.

-Alright! So if he isn't adult to date 40-year old woman,that is considering against the law. He has the right if he was underage about 15-year old even 17-year old to have a difference with his partner about 5-10 years maximun. Older with 10 or younger with 10 years- that is against the law. That is all!

The plaintiffs won the case and they were so happy and positive like children with the best childhood in their lives which is going to bring so many years nostalgia. They were smiling from heart and Brigitte had her hands handcuffed and she is going to be on trial for few weeks and after that either in jail for 10 years for the crimes which she caused against madam Le Pen and her family or to pay the fine of 3000 euros which isn't going to be an easy decision for her.

Marion,Marine,Jean-Marie and Emmanuel were extremely happy so that they decided to go in home and make pajama party for tonight.

To be continue....


	7. The Celebrating After The Court

The couple with her relatives left the courtroom like they have saved the world from the villains. Marine was holding Emmanuel's hand while Marion decided to go on cáfe alone to drink a coffee while Jean-Marie is going to the library to find new books for himself when he has spare time to spend of his free time by reading them. The partners decided to go in the park and sit on the bench by kissing each other and hugging. Even they decided to make a few selfies with Marine's Iphone. Mr.Macron and Ms.Le Pen were smiling and were making crazy selfies too not only lovely ones. Marine decided to send to Emmanuel's messenger the selfies and she posted one of her best selfies with her younger partner in Instagram,Facebook and Twitter. For less than 5 minutes it was surprising the result - she got over 500 likes and about 60 comments by being curious the commenters. It was time for lunch. They weren't hungry at all for lunch yet which is wacky a little bit. The couple decided to stay on the bench still for 15 more minutes to chat each other mentally and talk about many things together. The people were surprised and with shocked faces too while they were walking around the bench where are sitting Marine and Emmanuel her new boyfriend. The ''in love'' couple was an object of comments in the park and on the streets by the strangers who were mostly young people and even older people. 

Unfortunately,Marine's telephone rang and Emmanuel stayed in the same way by glaring at the sky,while his beloved madam Le Pen was talking on the phone. On the phone was one of the members of Front National Steve Briosis. The colleagues started to speak each other like this way on the phone:

-Good day to you,Marine.

-Good day to you too,Steve.

-How are you?

-I am fine. How about you?

-I am the same way too like you. Between i have got an invitation to your upcoming wedding on your birthday. How sweet of you!

-Yes,you deserve the invite,Steve.- she smiled and started to laugh like they are best friends.

-I can't wait for the future wedding of yours which is coming really soon. What is new about you too except the wedding?

-Also today i was in court with my new boyfriend mister Macron with my niece and my dad against Brigitte (Emmanuel's ex-wife) because few mornings ago she was cruel to me by threating my family especially me,including rude language to me and for the story between her and my boyfriend a long time ago when he was a teenager still in high school and they were boyfriend and a girlfriend to each other.

-Ah yeah,your niece told me that to me few minutes ago by a phone call. She seems satisfied too.

-I am satisfied too,can't you see my happiness?

-Yes,i can,of course,madam Le Pen. You are always positive lady.

-Yeah.

-I am gonna close you because i am busy. See ya soon,my colleague.

-Bye and see ya soon,mr.Briosis.- they closed each other's phone call.

 

Emmanuel stopped starring at the sky and he made an eye contact with his beloved girlfriend. They were kissing each other and even cuddling each other. Marine decided to sit on his lap and were enjoying their time by being together. Afterwards,they standed off the bench in the park and they were walking to Marine's home (Emmanuel's new home). The weather like in Paris wasn't cold at all. It was especially warm and sunny the weather (at time to time cloudy for few minutes). Then they were in home finally and while entering in the hall on the 1st floor,the kittens were grinning their heads in their legs and shoes. It was really sweet. Marine decided to go to in the kitchen and take whiskers so that she to feed her kittens. They were meowing and purring like children while Emmanuel was starring at them and grabbing for Marine's waist like he is hugging her waist and they were kissing each other. It was extremely unique and magnificent moment for the lovers being together and taking care of the girlfriend's petite animals. Before the pets' lunch,the owner with her boyfriend were touching gently their small,cute and even completely innocent heads which were with thin hairs. Afterwards,the little kittens were eating from their own food,while their owner with her partner were about to make 2 sandwiches for each other for lunch. Marine's two sandwiches were including: samon,cheese,butter,cucumbers with 1 one green olive per sandwich. While Mr.Macron's sandwich was including those products: mayonnaise with tomatoes,yellow cheese and a little bit garlic. How healthy,isn't it? Actually,they drank glasses of water too together in the kitchen on their table. Marine was sitting on the right chair while Emmanuel her boyfriend was sitting on the left chair. They were chatting for their interests and to get know each other a little bit more too during their lunch time. They were having so much fun together by contacting and sharing each other's feelings and stories. Even they have discussed about the topic music who what kind of music does likes and why like this way:

-Sweetie,what kind of music do you like to listen often?- Mr.Macron smiled by glaring at his older partner's gray innocent and warm gray eyes.

-I prefer rock music more like the bands AC/DC with Metallica and Kiss. Also i like classical music too. Mostly i prefer rock and classical and from time to time folk music. What about your preferences?- she was smiling with a lovely and radiant smile and face by answering honestly and flirty on his interesting and intelligent question.

-You have a great taste of music! I like piano,classical,folk and disco music more. I don't have the perfect taste,i know.

-Not bad one! Anyway the best thing for us is we are attracted to each other rather than to have similar taste of music.-she winked at him with kawaii face and blushing a little bit while chatting with him seductive and sincere way.

-Yeah. I like the moment when...you blush,actually.- he admitted the best moment of her while he is with her and he enjoys it really.

-How sweet of you,Emmanuel! From time to time you are making me blushing. Anyway,you are the best gentleman who i have ever met in my life. I am thankful i have met you and even being together with you. I am honored to give all of my heart and my life to you!-she kissed his hand by standing out of her chair and going closer to him by kneeling down on him. He was smiling still with her and he touched her blond medium hair to the shoulders and by playing with her soft and beautiful hair like she is an unicorn and he is the prince.

They were enjoying each other's company and being a couple to each other. They were home alone. After the lunch,they decided to take a bath together by listening to AC/DC and some romantical songs on the radio. For cherry of the cake they were drinking red wine too while being in the bath Emmanuel and Marine. They were relaxing and their eyes were almost closed especially his girlfriend's ones. They were holding their own hands and talking about cheese too in this conversation:

-So darling,what do you think about the cheese?-Emmanuel was smiling all the time like he is the happiest man alive on this planet because he cannot stop himself smiling for that he is with his future wife Ms.Le Pen and glaring at her gray eyes.

-What about the cheese? I adore the cheese! It's one of my favorite foods. Well if i had to choose between pasta and cheese,why not to choose cheese as a better option,right?

-Awesome! I love the way you are thinking like a wise and mature woman with her own discipline and judgement. I can say about the cheese i like it as a food but it is not one of my favorite food. Actually,my favorite food is macaroni with pasta and cupcakes.

-Macaroni?- they laughed together because his last name is Macron and deride the name which means he didn't mind at all.

-I am serious macaroni is one of my favorite food.- he continued by speaking again and again.

There were flying bubbles of the bath too around the bathroom while they were relaxing,speaking to each other and enjoying their own company with the music in combination. The bath's water was warm enough so that they had spiritual orgasm of it.. Marine decided to turn off the radio so that they to listen to each other clearer and to have better conversation. He was holding her waist while they were kissing each other and she touched his short,straight dark brown hair while he was playing with her beautiful,still attractive and shining like a crystal blond hair. He touched every lock of her hair and was enjoying that. She liked it and was enjoying. Even Mr.Macron was about to massage her back and her neck while she was in normal position ready for massage and she was feeling like she was relaxing and was soon about to fall asleep rather than to stay awake still.

Her blood was flowing like a fountain in her veins and skin while she felt shivers down her spine.

-You are making such majestic and relaxing massages,darling. How you are doing that?- she was curious how he is massaging her like a Chinese professional massager with stash 20 years at least in his career.

-I am not professional in massaging. I have been on massager many times about 5 times in the year when i am on holiday or my ex-wife does that to me. It is super relaxing for me so that to clean the negative energy and stress even depression if you suffer from it.

-Wow! I haven't known that you are so manual man. I am alright with my manual system.

-Maybe you are great massager too.

-Hahah,i can give a try after you massage me or sooner or later. Don't worry!-Ms.Le Pen laughed a little bit while was staying in the same position and enjoying the massage. It wasn't painful her massage- 100% relaxing,cosy and comfortable for all ages.

Few minutes later after the Macron's massage to his girlfriend,she decided to massage his neck and back too. He was this time on the place of the person who is going to be massaged. She began to massage his tender,fragile and masculine neck with her feminine and soft fingers. She kissed his neck too. The massage took about 17 minutes.. Emmanuel fell in love with Marine's massaging skills too. He was curious about her too how she is doing so well in massaging. She told him in this way:

-I am massaging from time to time my children,my father and my niece.. They are really enjoying my massages,despite the fact i am not professional. How is that possible?

-Maybe it is talent or you are doing it with your own heart. Listen to your heart rather than your brain or what other people are going to say.

-I am not influenced by other's opinion,if you understand me.

-Yeah,i have noticed that you don't accept someone else's opinion about you and everything else about you..

While they were talking in the bath,Jean-Marie was back with his granddaughter. Marine's father decided to go in his cabinet and read his new books while Marion was about to take a short nap in her bedroom for the afternoon.

-I heard some sounds from downstairs.

-Don't worry.They are not strangers!

-They are my father and my niece. I can guess and smell their sounds from here.

-Yeah. So now what we are going to do?

-I am going to take a short nap too in my own bedroom because i feel a little bit tired of this courtroom where Brigitte was arrogant to us and the judge especially to Ms.Judge Judy!

-Aha,i am going to be on my phone in our bedroom and see what is going on according to the world news.

They put on their clothes on for home and Marine was sleeping on her bed while Emmanuel was sitting on the chair next to the window in their bedroom. He was drinking British tea while surfing around the net on his mobile phone to see what's going on with the world. He noticed too in the news that headline of this one: ''Emmanuel Macron's ex-wife Brigitte is arrested and being on trial while Marine Le Pen with her niece,father and new boyfriend are winning the case in the courtroom!''

He was surprised but being silent so that to not wake and disturb his girlfriend. He was smirking for that his ex-wife Brigitte is being on trial and arrested after she lost the case in the courtroom. Even he has readen some of the comments on the world news article and the most people are in favor of MaPen the couple rather than the ex-wife and the ex-husband as a couple and they were against Brigitte by calling her a pedophile for that she was Emmanuel's girlfriend when he was under 18 and being a big meanie to the Front National's president by calling her on bad names which don't deserve any kind of comment.

 

Hours later...

Midnight time (12:00am)

13th of May,2017

 

The Le Pen's family and Emmanuel himself were having pajama party together in Marine's bedroom by taking beers on the night tables with cheese sandwiches with Italian salad and one 2l bottle with mineral water for every occasion if someone is thirsty for mineral water. They were dancing and putting on the music player to dance rock music and also they were singing like crazy rockers. Marine's pajama for her pajama party was this time red nightgown a little bit above the knees and not transparent at all with dark blue cute sakuras while Emmanuel was wearing white T-shirt with black long pajama trousers. Marion was wearing aqua short-sleeved long nightgown about 10cm above the knees with kawaii kitty cat on it. While Jean-Marie was wearing dark blue pajama with long sleeves and to the ankles trousers which were comfortable and perfectly normal for his size. Also Marine was dancing with her beloved partner Mr.Macron and enjoying every rhythm of the music and of the ballads which they were dancing while her father and her niece Marion were sitting on the chairs and applauding and supporting them as dancers. One magnificent moment for lovers who are truly loving each other,right?They were also drinking a few sips from their beers and after the romantical dance they cheered each other with their glasses of beer like buddies who are big fans of football and watching it together. The beer was cold,the emotions and feelings were friendly and unique- it's filling the atmosphere itself with the best background.

 

To be continue...


	8. The Couple is Enjoying the Peace

They were having so much fun together and they decided after 30 more minutes to end the pajama party. Marine went first to the toilet to urinate,while after her are Marion,Jean-Marie and finally Emmanuel to the toilets for cleaning themselves.It was almost 2am the late night. Before the couple's sleep,they greeted Marine's father and her niece for good night and the both left while madam Le Pen and mr.Macron were left together in their bedroom and decided even to clean after the pajama party. Then her partner decided to open the window slightly so that to come fresh air during their sleep. Marine was waiting for him in the bed and she was tired and sleepy. He decided to brush his own teeth and look at himself in the mirror once again in the bathroom. So he was normal- nor drunk,neither dirty too. The beer wasn't effective for his energy at all- at least for his attitude in the dancing and singing only. The climate in their bedroom was once time very hot like over 40 degrees but after the slightly opened window it is a little bit colder in the room- like 20 and something degrees. The partners were sleeping silently by hugging each other and holding their hands together and kissed each other's lips with passion and magnificent strength of pyromantical love for good night. The night was calm and silent like an assassin,despite the fact it is deep and mysterious with its own beauty.

 

Hours later...

The next morning

13th of May,2017

10:30am

 

Marine was still sleeping- she was sleepy still and didn't had any wish to get off the bed. Emmanuel opened his eyes and rubbed them too in the same time. He saw the clock what time it was and he was surprised it is the late morning and his beloved future wife is sleeping still like the Sleeping Beauty. What a fairy tale! Mr.Macron decided to put on his every day clothes like light blue informal shirt with short sleeves with light jeans which are ripped with white black masculine flip-flops. He wasn't recognized while dressing up himself. He went downstairs to the kitchen to make a breakfast for himself and his girlfriend. In this time Jean-Marie was on hike in the park with his granddaughter Marion since 9:30am.

Emmanuel looked in the fridge what is there so that to take some products like milk,yogurt with strawberry and banana mixed together. He decided to make pancakes for lunch with taste of yogurt. It took him about 30 minutes for the pancakes and it's now 11:00am between morning and lunch time. So what? It's Saturday! They aren't busy on this day even they are staying home.. After the breakfast was done,Monsieur Macron placed the breakfast in plate in the platter. He placed in a glass some milk for himself and madam Le Pen. While he was going the upstairs of the house,Marine heard his footsteps and she woke up. She opened her fragile and warm gray eyes by rubbing them too. He opened slightly the door by pushing with his elbow and he placed the platter with the breakfast on his partner's lap by telling her ''Good morning'' by kissing her lips and she kissed him back too for good morning. She was surprised and smiling in the same time by making eye contact with him by speaking to him during her breakfast in the late morning and they were smiling,making each other glare at their own eyes. It was wonderful feeling! Emmanuel is showing that he is caring,loving,supporting and admiring his girlfriend Ms.Le Pen no matter how different personalities they are. She was enjoying her breakfast and himself Emmanuel did too and they were glaring at each other's eyes while eating. Their breakfast took about 15 minutes to eat it to the end. It was relaxing and filling the lovely and romantically atmosphere. 

Afterwards,Marine got off from her bed and she decided to dress up herself with casual clothes like pink sport dress a little bit over the knees with few cms only with white flip-flops. While she was dressing up herself,Emmanuel took the platter with himself and left the bedroom for a while so that he to put the platter in the kitchen. He wasn't so clumsy at all- he did it only for 1 minute. 

While entering in the bedroom after placing the platter in the kitchen,Marine was done with her dressing up in casual way. They were chatting together verbally. She grabbed his hand in the most sensual way by kissing it sincerely and the sweetest way. He blushed a little bit,although the sensual grabbing of his hand. Marine decided to turn on the TV to listen to the news and the weather's forecast for today and the upcoming week. She watched TV with mr.Macron. They were relaxing on the bed and holding their own hands like a real and firm couple. While they were watching the news together,they noticed something. They were on the news this Saturday the morning about Brigitte's arrest and her trial in the jail and for losing the case. Marion,Marine,Emmanuel and Jean-Marie were answering the questions of the journalists on the news. The questions were brutal but at least they gave a truthful answer to every question like they don't give a damn how they are going to be mentioned in the newspaper and in the medias which are going to be introduced in darker light rather than their real one.

Emmanuel was surprised in the first time when he saw himself in the news few seconds ago. At least now every person who is asking himself/herself the question why Marine Le Pen and Emmanuel Macron are together- the TV news are the answer of their question. While Emmanuel was continuing following the news,Marine was on her phone watching her own Twitter,Snapchat,Instagram and Facebook account. She noticed something weird happening in Twitter. She got a twitter. When she saw who twitted her recently,it was Briggite. She is back- Oh no! The Front National's leader was silently frightened by the unexpected message from the ex-wife of monsieur Macron. The message was like this way:

''Hello Marine again! I am back here to have a revenge on you! I am on trial but they give me an access to the internet for a short while. I assume you are such bitch who is stealing my ex-husband,right? Don't you ever again making me to be doubted by him.''

Her feminine and tender gray eyes were like she saw a poltergeist recently. She sighed too. Mr.Macron noticed her reaction to her recent message from his former partner. He asked his girlfriend like this way what was going on:

-What's matter,darling?- he cuddled her shivering and a little bit cold body in his warm chest and arms by kissing her lips and touching gently her tender and feminine head.

-I experienced something...really wacky and unknown now. Your ex-wife Brigitte is back again.- she has shown to him the message she got from Brigitte ex-Macron and he was deeply shocked and sighed by telling to madam Le Pen to ignore her and maybe block her in Twitter so that she to be left alone.

-Alright. I blocked her now.- Ms.Le Pen blocked her boyfriend's ex-lover in Twitter by obeying him. 

-Very well! I am proud of you for that you got rid of her. She is extremely psycho. She doesn't even deserves any kind of attention,don't worry,sweetheart.

-Thank you,Emmanuel! I am glad of that what i have done right now.

The weather's forecast was radiating on the TV right now by showing what is going to be the weather like in the next few hours in Paris. It was going to be a little bit cloudy and mostly sunny and warm like 19 degrees until the night while the night will be colder with 4-5 degrees than the daylight ones. 

Marine herself felt warmer rather than before when she got the creepy message from Brigitte in Twitter. She even imagined how she is going to sleep tonight- by having nightmares from that crazy older lady tonight how she is being tortured and treated like a slave to the psychos and if she doesn't obeys even one of her rules,she is going to be tortured worse and in the end death. 

She has clingen the future nightmare which is coming tonight and she didn't show any kind of weakness like crying like a little girl or screaming like she is being tortured by tortures. Emmanuel saw her reaction after clinging and he smiled for that he noticed how powerful is his girlfriend and even courageous with brave heart and her own charm to not allow her enemies to take her down really that easy like she is a dummy. Then the couple decided to turn off the TV so that they to go outside on the terrace and making BBQ for lunch and drinking glass of water together. The sun was shining like it's the best ally to the human and every being in the world. Even the sun light was shining through Marine's medium blond hair like she is fiery lady while Emmanuel's hair through the sunshine was looking like a lighter brown. The older female partner was doing the lunch on the BBQ grill while monsieur Macron was watching his partner how she is watching over the BBQ grill how is going with the grilling. He was watching her with exciting and romantic stare at her back,her medium blond hair to the shoulders. They were discussing something like this way:

-Darling? What do you want to do this night together?- he asked her with smile and warm glare and voice in the same time.

-Do you like bowling?-she answered his question with a question.How intelligent and interesting one! Madame Le Pen was smiling still and concentrating on the grill and while the grill is alright she took a look for few seconds at her boyfriend Mr.Macron.

-Yes,i do. How about you?-he answered with serious and calm voice her question with sincere smile.

-Of course,i do,the same way as you.. Do you want me and i to go tonight to bowling?

-Yes,why not? Indeed,we are going tonight on bowling!

-Alright! So lastly our schelude for tonight is to go on bowling,right?

-Yes. Nothing changes for this evening timetable.

-Agreed!

He was sitting and sitting waiting for the lunch and he couldn't wait so long so that he to have a lunch with his beloved a little bit older girlfriend Ms.Le Pen. The terrace of Ms.Le Pen's house was decorated like a magnificent hotel terrace next to the Hawaiis.. There were few mini palms in flower pots (they were about 4),the 1st one in dark blue,while the other 2 are in white and the last one in red. There was a jacuzzi on the terrace too in mint white color with the Front National's emblem. The night lamps were 2 on the wall in black color. There was BBQ grill too with 10 wooden chairs and 2 wooden tables (1 table for each 5 seats/chairs). The atmosphere was calm and reliable outdoors.. It wasn't cloudy too - the sky was clear. 

After 10 minutes of making the lunch,the lunch was finally done. On the BBQ grill it was grilled 2 big,however oily and delicious steaks. She placed the steaks in two plates with 2 forks and 2 kitchen mini-knifes for the steak on the wooden table. Emmanuel was really hungry and glad for that the lunch is finally done in the right time. She sat against him (on the right chair) and they were having lunch and talking each other for hobbies this time like drawing,singing,dancing and many other ones.

-So what is your favorite hobby,Emmy?-Marine asked with a smile a little bit before she to put in her mouth the steak's petit piece by glaring at his innocent and youthful blue eyes.

-I have few favorite hobbies like swimming,reading books and listening to music. How about yours,honey?-he continued to glare at her warm and sympathetic gray eyes with a cute smile.

-Mine are drawing,writting a poetry and singing karaoke. Actually,i can't sing very well,i am not talented singer. So don't hope for the perfect singing voice.

-Wow! You are maybe way too talented.

-Yes.

-Can you show me some of your art stuff?

-Yes,i can. I can do it after the lunch,if you don't mind at all.

-Alright.

-Also i have a little secret for you,young man.

She whispered in his ear that she is going to write a poem of him and her soon. After the whispering,he smiled friendly and adored her idea. His happiness was on higher level than before. They hadn't way too much to eat-there were few bites of the steak. 

Few minutes later...

After the lunch

Marine's workroom (it is not her bedroom)

Marine was holding her boyfriend Emmanuel's soft and masculine hand to take him to her workroom. Her workroom wasn't big at all- about 7x7. She had a desk in dark brown color (dark wood) with a dark blue office chair. She had 1 mini sofa in silver color,the walls were light wooden tundra,the floor was medium lighted wooden taiga with a white carpet. There were 2 petite bookshelves with many books,2 medium-sized windows. The desk's lamp was in dark brown color on the desk. Madame Le Pen had in one file a lot of drawings (mostly uncolored and some of them are colored). She showed all of them to Emmanuel. He was watching them by sitting on the chair which is behind the desk. He was really enjoying them and smiled by starring at their own beauty and putting heart in every detail of the drawings like a true artist. What a Wonderland! Few minutes passed and he was continuously still seeing them over again to enjoy their uncolorful and colorful beauty. And then he told her she is drawing like a real artist and her drawings are so magnificent and wonderful like he is touched and hypnotized with a look even from 1 of her artworks. She was really thankful for his sincere words about her artwork and she blushed a little bit- she posted even on her profiles in Instagram,Facebook and Twitter some of her artworks and she is getting about 400 likes minimun on each drawing which is amusing.

 

To be continue...


	9. The Strange Surprise

-WoW! What a majestic art! I adore it,honey.- he was smiling and smiling like a surprised child from her hands and heart how she keeps drawing gorgeous and magical like a magician her artworks.

-Thank you so much,sweetie! How sweet of you!- she continued to smile like an angel and touching his gentle and masculine hand by kissing it. Himself Monsieur Macron got shivers down his spine.

They sat together this time on the mini sofa in the Marine's workroom. There was air conditioner in the workroom and it was on. The air-conditioner was making colder the room like about 23 degrees. They were alright with the cooler atmosphere in the room. She told him to wait a second so that she to go to the kitchen to make 2 cocktails for herself and her partner. Her cocktails is with cherry while Emmanuel's is with lemon and a little bit orange. She was hanging in her hands the cocktails to her workroom. Her workroom is on the 2nd floor like a secret room. She was pretty fast and himself Macron waited for her about 2 minutes maximun. She sat on the mini couch by giving one of the cocktails to him and she was holding her own cocktails and they cheered up with their own cocktails by drinking 2 small sips from them. They were silent during their drinking of the cocktails but they were starring at each other's eyes especially in love lovely,radiant and incredible way. Marine's gray eyes were magnet for Emmanuel's,while her boyfriend's blue innocent eyes were magnet for his girlfriend's eyes. 

 

Hours later...

10:00pm

Paris,France

Madame Le Pen and Monsieur Macron were ready for the bowling. The Front National's leader was wearing this time dark blue vintage dress a little bit above the knees with few centimeters with black transparent and short jacket with long sleeves by combining dark blue 2 inches high heels which reveal her gorgeous and fit legs for her age. She was wearing a ring with sapphire gemstone on her right hand on the middle finger. While her boyfriend was wearing white tuxedo under it gray shirt with short sleeves and he had on his feet black masculine half-formal and casual shoes. The bowling was far away from Marine's home- 1 hour and 15 minutes on foot. Marine decided to take a taxi by calling on her phone for taxi. The closest taxi is going to arrive after 2-3 minutes maximun. She and Emmanuel were outside on the sidewalk waiting for the taxi. Her niece Marion and Jean-Marie were in her father's home (Jean-Marie's home) having a dinner as a granddaughter and grandpa together for 2 nights only. So Marine and Emmanuel were home alone. After few seconds of waiting and patience,the taxi finally arrived. They got in the taxi and greeted the taxi driver. Mr.Macron told to the driver where he to drive and he agreed. He started to drive to the bowling. Wait a second... The taxi man recognized the couple's voices- Madame Le Pen's and Monsieur Macron's. He chatted with them for few minutes until they got to the place like this conversation:

-So i know both of you thanks to the TV presidential debates which i have watchen and the news too.. I do support Front National and of course You,Ms.Le Pen. You deserve my big respect,kindness and admiring. I have heard also on the news you and your boyfriend have won one court case against Brigitte and she is on trial being arrested for a while until her next case,which is going to be a challenge for her.=the taxi man was a positive and sincere man like he is the best neighbour from the neighbourhood who you are going to meet in your life. Such friendly and intelligent man!

-Oh yeah,that is true. Anyway i am thankful for your respect,support and admiring me and my political party Front National. Despite the fact,me and my partner are different type politicians and personalities,that doesn't means we can't be together. By viewing from the other side,we are attracted to each other and loving,supporting,respecting and even understanding each other very well.-she was smiling and speaking confidently with the taxi man like celebrity and fan to each other.

-That is great and wonderful from both of you! I see it hardly this thing which You have explained to me recently Madame Le Pen. Since when are you being together as a couple?

-We are couple about since the beginning of the May- the day after madame Le Pen lost the presidential election against me.

-That is interesting! I wish you good luck guys and the whole road costs 5 euros totally.

This time Emmanuel payed for the taxi of the both people and they greeted each other with ''Thank you,good night and having a good evening!''. The partners left the taxi car after paying for it.

They finally arrived outside the bowling. They entered together by holding hands and went on the cash desk in the entrance for 2 people to play bowling,two shoes number 11 USA size and 12 USA size. The 1st one was for herself Marine while the 2nd one bowling shoes were for Emmanuel. It was payed everything by Ms. Le Pen! They brang everything with themselves and went to the bowling room. They put on themselves the bowling shoes on the free sofa.In the bowling room there weren't many people- about 15 people maximun (mostly teenagers around the ages 14-17 with their older friends about 20 or 25 year olds) and few people over 40s. They were sitting on the chairs and sofas by communicating each other while Mr.Macron was ready for playing bowling,he took from the bowling machine the white ball and tried to throw it to move through the bowling path and he hit few of the targets- about 3-4 the biggest number out of 10. Marine was watching this time and she ordered for herself one mineral water while her boyfriend ordered for himself a pear juice. Few minutes passed and they got their drinks. It was Ms.Le Pen's turn for bowling. She took the black ball and throw it through the bowling road and she hat about 9 out of 10 targets- a little bit strange and amusing for 1st time. The couple were chatting verbally for the bowling like this way,while being noticed by the teenagers and other people in the bowling room talking each other:

-So Emmy,when you had played bowling the last time?-Madame Le Pen was smiling like a princess who had found her prince finally of her life with radiant face like a joyful child too.

-I have played bowling for last time when i was 25 year old back then.- Mr.Macron starred at Marine's gray eyes by discussing their own discussion verbally like lovers.

-I have played bowling the last time when it was in the early 2000s years. What a nostalgia! It took me to here finally! So magical,isn't it?

-Yes,extremely nostalgic if you haven't played for that long time which it has passed. The seconds,minutes,hours,days,weeks,months,years,decades and even the centuries are passing really that fast,you can't even feel the magic of your life in few moments. During this time she decided to drink few sips from her ordered mineral water. Few of the teenagers which were about 150m far away from the couple were watching the lonely partners enjoying their own company like the best lovers in the world who are going to never seperate. The teenagers had a little bit wacky stare at Ms.Le Pen and Mr.Macron for that they are together. It was a hard perception for their eyes and age still- not because they are little children,it is because they have never seen Ms.Le Pen and Monsieur Macron being together as closer as they are now.

It was her boyfriend's turn to throw the ball through the bowling path and finally he hit everything. He jumped like a he is the happiest child in this world. Marine and Emmanuel kissed each other and hugging too. They were excited too. The game was still passing and passing when they were on the last score (after scoring by hitting all targets),they finally made it through.The prize is a vacation to an abandoned small island somewhere in Europe (somewhere in Greece) for 3 days. Actually,they won the prize and they were happy so much so that they are planning to go on the abandoned small island in Greece after their wedding (maybe 2 weeks after their wedding). After their bowling game ended and they won their deserved present,they decided to return their bowling shoes on the cash bank back where is the entrance. Then they went outside. 

It was a little bit after midnight. Emmanuel and Marine were hiking around the closest areas of the bowling. They found a taxi and got into it. They told to the taxi man to drive them right to Madame Le Pen's house. The taxi man obeyed them and started to drive. The couple was silent and sitting in normal position. The driving path took them about 15 minutes maximun until they reach to the target zone. But this time Mr.Macron payed for the taxi and the partners got out of the taxi. 

They finally were in home. Marine was trying to find her keys while her boyfriend was standing next to her. She finally found the keys and she unlocked the entrance door. She turned on the lights in the hall on the 1st floor for a while during this time Emmanuel was with her in the corridor. Ms. Le Pen locked the entrance door and they decided to brush their teeth in the bathroom next to their own bedroom. And finally after brushing the teeth,they took off their outdoor clothes and were putting on their pajamas,and went to sleep. The Front National president and the president of France were cuddling each other and kissing each other in the bed and they were still cuddling and holding each other's hands during their sleep.

The days and weeks were passing so fast and with every day the couple were getting closer and closer.

 

20th of June,2017

11:15am

Paris,France

 

Marine and Emmanuel were awake since 8:30am. Today it was Jean-Marie's birthday. He was turning 89-years old today. His daughter text messaged her father by sending him few stickers on Messenger for wishing him ''Happy birthday'' and wishing him few of the most important wishes. And after few minutes she got answer by him for the birthday wishes and he sent her few loving stickers like a father and a daughter. She was smiling. Her boyfriend Mr.Macron was hugging her while she turned off the wi-fi on her phone so that she to spend some of her time with her beloved boyfriend monsieur Macron. They were calm. Unfortunately,Marion came in the living room where the couple was and she was quite nervous like a little girl:

-The police...is here..-she frowned for a little while because she was scared for that the police is here for no reason.

-But how it is...possible that?-Marine asked her niece by holding Emmanuel's hand to the entrance door. 

The both partners saw on the door 2 policemen around their middle 30s. The 1st one had a big black beard with pale face and shaved head with light green eyes while the other policeman had dark blue eyes with blond hair to the neck with no facial hair (maybe shaved). The policemen started to discuss with the madame and mister like this way:

-Good day to you Madame Le Pen and Monsieur Macron! We are sent by one lady about her 60s for that you Madame have threaten this old lady. Is that true?

-What?I haven't done such stuff. Wait a second?

-What is it,Ms.Le Pen?- the 1st policeman was confused by starring at the Front National's leader innocent and truthful gray eyes.

-The lady who had sent you right to my home for a false report,is her name Brigitte?- Marine was starring at the both policemen's eyes by telling the truth and asking one simple question with neutral face.

-Yes,she is Brigitte. I remember when you,your boyfriend Mr.Macron and as witnesses your father and niece were with you,you were against that older lady and she lost the case,because she was vicious to the judge by interrupting her for no reason. Also this lady was being sued by you for threats,rude language and Emmanuel's teenage years proof,right?

-Yes. She doesn't deserves she to send you to my home by thinking the most useless and illogical reports to make me guilty. I haven't threaten her. 

-I understand you,Madame Le Pen. Maybe she is mistaken lady and she is on trial right now. In the end of june around 30th of june,she is going to be on the next case to confess or go in jail for 20 years for the guilts which you are suing her.

-Very well!Finally she deserves one great punishment for her sins. 

-Anyway you do need to be in court after 10 days for the next case of Brigitte so that to defend your side if you don't want to let her win. Anyway have a nice day,Madame Le Pen and Mr.Macron.- The policemen left the entrance door by leaving the couple alone with smile and waving at them for goodbye. 

Emmanuel sighed. They got rid out of the false report finally which it was useless and childish from Emmanuel's ex-wife.

-Oh that older lady is so annoying and stressful. How stupid of her!- Mr.Macron sighed again by trying to calm down by hugging Marine and feeling her feminine and warm chest.

-Yes,she didn't acted like a mature and wise lady. To put it mildly,she was completely infantile and dull to lie to the police by sending them to my own home. -She was feeling his fragile and masculine head next to her chest by responding with fragile and gentle voice but serious too. He can feel and hear even her heartbeats clearly.

-You are right,honey. She deserves no attention. She seeks attention from everywhere else where it is missed.

-Mhm.

They were hugging each other. Marine told to Emmanuel she is going to her workroom to draw something while he backed her up and he told her he's going to do some laundry. She smiled for that finally she has one more person to help her with the housework because she is doing everything as a housework in her own home. It wasn't easy for her. It was totally difficult for woman with grown-up teenagers who are away from their mother on holiday in other French city for months,her father and niece are staying here from time to time but they do. 

Madame Le Pen was in her workroom by thinking about what she is going to draw when she is bored. She decided to draw herself and her new boyfriend together on traditional art. She was concentrating first on the proportions by making slight sketch how they are going to look like. During this time,she got a text message by her niece Marion. The Front National leader's niece asked her aunt,according to the SMS like this way:

-Is there any result of the police,auntie?

-The police left us alone after i asked them did Brigitte sent them to my own home because of one false report which is full of lies against me and they finally noticed the fact,i have told them the whole truth even by remembering the court case a month ago.

-Yes,you are right. They can't remember everything which is coming to their minds. In case,they remember what has happened for example a month ago. It's simple!

-Indeed!Also after 10 days i am going on a court again against Brigitte so that to defend my position. Between she is on trial and she can use internet for few hours only because i remember once time while me and my boyfriend Monsieur Macron were watching together the news and the weather forecast and was checking my Twitter account,i got a strange message in Twitter and it was from Brigitte,actually. Also she was really vicious to me,according to her tone and sounding on the message. I was frightened a little bit but i clenched my teeth and told to Emmanuel about it. He was kinda puzzled and he has given me an advice to block her on Twitter so that she to not disturb me anymore. I see how sinful is that lady.

-I understand. She has been so hostile and like she has mental illness lately. I can't believe it..

-Yes. I am asking myself how my beloved Emmy has tolerated this lady?

-Such an interesting question! Maybe she wasn't that hostile while being with him before he to fall in love with you and he to dumb Brigitte.

-Yeah,yeah! That is a simple one. I might be on the same opinion like yours.

After that,Madame Le Pen started to concentrate and continue her artwork. The proportions took about minimun 30 minutes to be finished properly. While she was having fun by drawing,Emmanuel has done the laundry and he decided to relax by reading a book on the terrace.The book was a fantasy one telling one different boy who differs from his peers and he was about 14-years old only. Mr.Macron was having fun by reading the book on the sunshine and sitting on the wooden chair like a normal person.

Marine was a little bit lazy to continue the drawing and she decided to go downstairs to take with herself a glass with water and go on the terrace. She noticed that the laundry has been done since few hours which it surprised her from first sight. She went on the terrace and recognized her future husband to read a fantasy book lonely. she was curious what he was doing.They were chatting each other while she was drinking a few sips from her glass with water. She was thirsty and this weather like makes the people really that lazy. It's not easy really.

 

To be continue...


	10. The Days Are Passing

30th of June,2017

2:15pm

Paris,France

The courtroom of Judge Judy

 

Marine and Emmanuel were in the courtroom as plaintiffs while Brigitte as defendant. This time Madame Le Pen was wearing white pants with red shirt with white cardigan with red high heels around 2-3-inches with silver small earrings (hooks up). While Monsieur Macron was wearing black cardigan with black trousers with white shirt with light gray tie with black dark gray official shoes. Macron's ex-wife was wearing light purple dress to the knees which reveal her skinny and fit legs for her age with white petit jacket with silver bracelet on her left hand and earrings with amethyst gemstone. 

Judge Judy had the documents of the accident once again by asking few questions this time to the defendant in this way:

-So madame Trogneux,what are your words about your plain guilty?- The judge was raising her eyebrows by starring with serious glare at the defendant with being silent after Brigitte began to speak.

-My guilty is that i grabbed Marine for her hair,she pushed me on the floor and after that i pushed her to the shower's wall and i tried to hit her face but she was protecting with her elbows and arms and she has bruises on her hands and arms. I am admitting right now too the bad names were...

-What they were? Let's hear them at least,lady.

-They were...bitch,w****,big meanie and nasty lady/woman. She didn't called me on bad names- she was wiser than me,i know that.- After her answer,Brigitte sighed by starring at the plaintiff Marine and Emmanuel how they were starring with deadly serious looks at her older blue eyes and by starring at the judge's dark brown eyes too whose eyes were creepier than Emmanuel making the psycho faces with his smirk and the climate of his eyes.

-I see,madame. It was absolutely childish and useless to insult the plaintiff Ms.Le Pen with those uncensored words. How unpleasant of your side! Instead of that to call her on bad names,why didn't you tangle her with more intelligent words and phrases? It's not the kindergarden,madame Trodeux,we are in the adult world. I am not satisfied of the case. 20 years in jail for threats,insults and Emmanuel's underage love with you. - Judge Judy cracked the judge's hammer to end the case and she left the courtroom by going in her own cabinet.

Brigitte was handcuffed again by going in jail for 20 years. Marine and her boyfriend were extremely happy so that they were smiling like they messed the whole life of their enemy. They left the courtroom by holding each other's hands. How lovely ending of the case,isn't it?

In this moment,Madame Le Pen with her partner were really impatient and they decided to text message their own friends,colleagues and family members that they won the case again in the courtroom and Brigitte is in jail. Even Marine's friends Trump,Putin,Petry,Wilders and many other allies of the leader of the Front National. What an exicting moment for the partners. 

 

14th of July,2017

Paris,France

3:00pm

Marine's home

The terrace

 

Marine was being desolate on her terrace by drinking an ice tea with taste of peach. She was relaxing still and this time for this hotter weather like a desert she was wearing white one piece swimming suit which looked like a little bit like monokini and reveal her attractive,soft and smooth arms and legs for her age. Madame Le Pen was making tan by sitting on the chair with her black-framed sunglasses on her eyes and having next to herself sun cream so that she to not get her skin burnt from the sun. It's 32 degrees outside. She couldn't stand that hot weather like. She has drunk about 1,5l for today. While resting by sitting on the chair and drinking her ice tea,she heard few footsteps in front of her. She was thinking it is her boyfriend Emmanuel and of course,she guessed right. It's him! He swiftly got in front of her and she standed up from her chair by putting her glass with ice tea on the wooden table and she took off her sunglasses from her face. She noticed his fresh,handsome and still youthful face against hers. He and she pushed their own faces and heads to each other to kiss with their passionate,dry yet and still youthful lips. Mr.Macron ran his tongue inside his girlfriend's mouth by making a long lasting French kiss. It was extremely romantic moment and in the same time while kissing,he wrapped one of his hands around her waist and squeezing it,during that his other hand was wrapping and touching her soft and gentle blond medium hair. Their eyes were closed too in this wonderful and magical moment.

-I love you,Marine...so much!- he whispered in her ear sweetly like a gossiper and lover in the same time.

-I love...you...Emmanuel,too,sweetie! My babe!- Ms.Le Pen was enjoying the long lasting French kiss still and he was enjoying too like her. She felt his palm touching every beautiful and fabulous blond lock of her hair. 

They were kissing for about more than 5-10 minutes like a couple who are going to love each other until their last breath and the venom or/and the death itself takes with herself one/both of them. 

He was wearing this time white tank top (casual one) with blue shorts to the knees with black flip flops. They were tanning on the chairs by sitting next to each other. They were holding each other's hands. Marine decided to go inside for a little while to take her own phone with herself and he stayed and agreed. She arrived on the terrace few minutes later and she was kinda confused and in the same time maybe happy by reversing to her partner Monsieur Macron. She has a text message an invitation to a party organized by Jean-Luc Mélenchon the former president candidate of France. The party tonight is going to be in Mr.Melenchon's home in 8:30pm. She showed the SMS to her younger boyfriend Mr.Macron on her phone and he smiled by reading the short invitation to the party and agreed to come on the party while she assented too. They had 5 more hours until the party. 

Madame Le Pen was bored to stay on the terrace still and she decided to go in her own bedroom to put on her dark blue underwear (laced bra and panties) and she decided to take a nap in the right side of the king-sized bed without a blanket but with lightweight one to put on herself in any case. The air conditioner was working in her bedroom and it was on 25 degrees and it was spiriting cool in the room. She was lonely in her own bedroom and feeling like the ice queen. 

Monsieur Macron was pretty bored to stay outside on the terrace and he decided to watch from the terrace what's going on by starring at the beautiful and magnificent yard of his girlfriend's house and the neighbourhood itself like a gossiper thirsty for the oilest and sweetest gossips around the neighbourhood. He is not type of a person who loves to gossip- it wasn't his type tho. He was feeling his palms and veins warmer than a fire. Also he had the feeling he is a pyro man or pyromancer. He has fiery heart and power for his future wife Ms.Le Pen. He took a decision to go inside his new home by going in his and Marine's bedroom. He saw his girlfriend sleeping peacefully and adorable like a tired lady. He joined in their own bed and was hugging her and he felt her shoulders and palms were cold as a snake. Thanks to his hands and body he caused a warm climate to her own body mostly the palms and shoulders. His palm was holding her a little bit warmer than before palm. Her eyes were still closed. He decided to take a nap too except Madame Le Pen. She felt his palm holding her warmer palm and was smiling while still enjoying her break. They were kissing while holding each other's palms and were sleeping. 

 

Few hours later...

6:00pm

Marine's bedroom

 

Marine woke up by opening wide her gray charming and magnetic eyes from the nap. She saw on the clock on the table to the window it's 6pm the early evening. She wasn't worried at all for the party later on. She had 2 more hours only. Madame Le Pen was the only person awake in her bed while Monsieur Macron was still taking a nap. She sat on the edge of her bed next to her pillow. She wasn't that sleepy anymore. Ms.Le Pen decided to go downstairs to her kitchen to make a coffee for herself and his beloved partner Emmanuel. Few minutes later after preparing the coffee and was done,she took it in her both hands by going upstairs and Mr.Macron smelt the aromat of the coffee which is coming from the hall of the 2nd floor. It was coming his girlfriend Marine. He sat on the bed by waiting for her and she arrived finally in the bedroom. She gave to Monsieur Macron the coffee and she was holding her own coffee by drinking together and hugging each other. They were making eye contact with their own magnetic eyes like they are going to hypnotize each other. Their love was real and it continues still. They were talking and had an afternoon-evening kiss. 

After they stood off the king-sized bed and Ms.Le Pen decided to put on herself dressing gown in black color. During finding her own dressing gown in her wardrobe,Emmanuel was starring at her while being with her own deep blue lace underwear. In his eyes were colliding lust and romance in the same time while glaring at his own future wife. She had well-shaped and charming legs with perfect round knees and her ankles were small and fit too! Her abdomen was a little bit wider rather than thin like the skinny women,she isn't petite woman. She is taller woman. Her pelvis was wider compared to her waist. Also she has well-muscled biceps and normal shaped. He observed her body carefully.. When she smiles every time,you can see a sympathetic lady with her own discipline,charm and beauty. She likes always to wear kind of diplomatic clothes on every special event. She finally found her dressing gown and put it on herself. They finished already to drink of the coffees.

-So honey,what are we going to do now?- he made an eye contact with madame Le Pen by smiling in the same time with his soft and lovely lips.

-Why not to take a fresh bath together in the bathtub?- she was smiling sincerely like an innocent young woman and her climate of her gray eyes were truthful.

-I love this idea. Why not now?

-Okay,let's go!- Both were holding each other's hands,during their walking to the bathroom and they took off their own clothes by getting in the bathtub.

They were relaxing and feeling the warm water with the bubbles to protect them like castles in mighty empire. They were hugging each other and Marine was feeling her heart beating faster every time she is with her boyfriend Emmanuel. They were home alone too. Emmanuel's palm was soft and strong by holding her feminine and fragile palm. She was feeling much better in the bath rather than outside on 40+ degrees heat. While Mr.Macron was with her,he was exploring her better like her manicure on her both hands' fingers,her radiant smile,her warm and fluent eyes and her smooth and cute mimics made on her face. He has always wished for that type of lady like Ms.Le Pen- to be smart,intelligent,diplomatic,to not being influenced by the public opinion,charismatic,attractive,curious,polite and loving children. As a bonus too cute mimics on her face and appealing smile from heart. Despite all,he fell in love before Madame Le Pen with madam older than him with 24-25 years who has few of those traits which he is crazy for.. His and Brigitte's love has ended from long time ago. It's a dead one. Since his first meeting with Marine on the 1st debates,he kinda fell in love with her and was more curious about her and her personal life,although he needs to behave like he's her political rival on the debates and special events. Despite that,he is president now,he is going to share free his love with his future wife Ms.Le Pen on the medias and interviews without to give a damn what other people are going to say about one/both of them. 

While he was exploring carefully and concentrating mostly on her body language and her mimics,she glared at his wonderful and still young face with a magical smile.

They were feeling warmer by hugging each other and being together which is obvious.

Several minutes later...

6:57pm

 

-Now what we are going to do?- Emmanuel asked Ms.Le Pen by starring at her gray eyes.

-Oh yeah,we have a party after an hour. We should start to prepare right now. Monsieur Melenchon's house isn't living near mine.- Marine answered her partner's question with sincere and candid answer.

-I remember this one,you are right. Let's start to prepare!- Both got off the bathtub by drying out their naked bodies with the bath towels and Madame Le Pen put on herself the lace dark blue underwear with the black dressing gown while Monsieur Macron wore his white plain tank top with his blue shorts to the knees. They were walking to their own bedroom. 

Ms.Le Pen's wardrobe had a space for her boyfriend's clothes too except for her. She was searching for one party dark red dress a little bit over the knees with 2 inches with V neck without sleeves. She found this dress finally and took off her black dressing gown by putting over her lingerie by unhooking her bra and was going to be braless with that dress.. She looked like a top model with this dress and way better and prettier than 20 year old women who are going to be envy by the way the dress is on her. Next to her was Emmanuel searching for an official tuxedo. Actually,he found his formal tuxedo in dark gray color. He started to putting it on himself by taking off his white tank top and blue shorts to the knees.

Then Marine put on herself a ruby necklace with golden bracelet on her right hand with ruby ring on the middle finger on her right hand. She put on her feet black high heels about 2 inches. Monsieur Macron put on his feet black official shoes. 

Madame Le Pen perfumed herself with one of her perfumes (she has about 4 perfumes) on her neck,palms,elbows,belly and chest. She was already done with the preparing. She didn't wanted to wear a make-up for that occasion- she prefered to be natural beautiful. She was waiting for her partner in the kitchen where she decided to drink 1 glass of water a little before she to leave her house. She had a small dark red purse like a celebrity. Mr.Macron perfumed with a masculine and tender perfume his neck,hair,chest and arms. He went downstairs to go to in the kitchen to drink one more glass of water where he encountered his girlfriend Marine. After that,they turned off the lights in every room and everywhere else in their own home and when Emmanuel went outside the house,waiting,Ms.Le Pen took her keys from her purse by locking the entrance door. 

Finally they were able to hold hands together and by walking on the sidewalk of the neighbourhood,they noticed one free taxi car a few milies away from their own home. They got into the taxi car and the taxi driver asked them a few moments before to drive,where he is going to drive both of his clients. Madame Le Pen told to the taxi driver to drive her and Mr.Macron to Monsieur Melenchon's house. The driver agreed and started to drive. The partners were sitting in normal position in the taxi car. The driving took about 20 minutes because Jean-Luc was living in the end of the city. Madame Le Pen and Monsieur Macron were patient by glaring at each other while the taxi car was driving still. 

Unfortunately,the taxi driver informed both of them with normal tone of his voice they are on the right place and it costs 7 euros the whole path. Ms.Le Pen has payed this time for the taxi and the couple got out from the taxi car. They were on the sidewalk which is leading to Mr.Melenchon's apartment. It had 5 floors and he was living on the 3rd floor. 

Marine and Emmanuel walked to the entrance door by ringing on the 3rd floor bell for Mr.Melenchon to answer them. Several seconds passed and they got an answer and they were allowed to enter in the building. They were already inside the apartment by using the elevator by pressing the button for going on the 3rd floor. It took few seconds to go to the upper floor. Both were already on the 3rd floor and they were looking for the family name Melenchon and finally found it. It was the middle door. Monsieur Macron rang on the door by waiting for a respond with his beloved girlfriend. They heard together a sound of unlocking the door. Yes,it was Jean-Luc Melenchon. He was smiling and joyful to welcome his guests Madame Le Pen and Monsieur Macron. They greeted each other and entering in his apartment. 

-Do you have other guests except me and Marine?- Emmanuel was curious by asking his political colleague rival Mr.Melenchon with a calm voice.

-You are going to see. Don't worry. - he smirked a little bit by locking the entrance door after the guests arrived.

-Alright.- The couple answered in the same time.

They entered in the living room and what to see. In their eyes the other guests were François Fillon with Benoit Hamon. A moments before the in love couple to arrive in Mr.Melenchon's apartment,Mr.Hamon and Mr.Fillon were talking about their interests together. When they noticed the new guests with welcoming and pleasant looks on their faces.

-Good evening friends!- Benoit and François greeted politely and in friendly way Mr.Macron and Ms.Le Pen.

-Good evening to you too,friends.-The couple greeted them with smile and making an eye contact with the early arrived guests.

In this moment Marine sat on the right chair against François Fillon,while her future husband was sitting next to her against Benoit Hamon. On the table there were nuts in small cup,Italian salad,Chinese soup with rice,Coca-Cola with a little bit brandy. Every guest and even the party owner have their own plates for the salads and their meal. Madame Le Pen rejected with her partner to put in their own glasses alcohol because they don't want to have future problems with the health. By this time,Jean-Luc arrived in the living room by sitting on his dominating chair- he is the boss. The 5 people were chatting for different things and interests like a typical and ordinary company. Marine was speaking with the party's owner and Benoit Hamon,while Monsieur Macron was talking with François Fillon. This time they weren't discussing about politics. Mr.Melenchon noticed that his new upcoming guests don't have any kind of drinks in their own glasses and asked them curiously in soft way with his serious voice:

-Why haven't you put a little bit brandy in your own glasses,Marine and Emmanuel?

-I don't want to sound stupid or funny but i don't want to ruin my health and looks. When i drink a little bit alcohol,i am getting crazy and getting way much worse than i were on the debates where i was serious,like a business lady with her own class and intellect. No,thank you,Jean!- she smiled by answering honestly on his question by glaring at his green-gray eyes.

-I understand you. So how about you too?

-I don't drink alcohol,to be honest. If you ask me why,i am gonna tell you why. The reason i don't drink an alcohol and even to taste one sip is... i can be 10 times worse than Marine when she is furious- I can yell like an idiot and to fall asleep suddenly in the next moment which you at least expect from me.

-Alright,alright,sorry. 

The both partners escaped gently from the situation because they have experienced it. It's obvious! 

15 minutes passed and Marine and her boyfriend were bored to be with the other 3 men who were their almost former presidential rivals. The both decided to tell to Mr.Melenchon that they are going home because they are feeling tired and exhausted. He backed them up and unlocked the entrance door by letting them to leave his apartment by greeting them with ''goodbye'' and they did the same.

Finally they were out of Jean-Luc's home. They decided to take a taxi to their own home and they did it. 

The minutes were passing still like the summer and they arrived in their own home finally. Marine and Emmanuel decided to go to bed earlier because they were really exhausted- this warmer weather likes makes them to go to sleep a little bit earlier. They entered inside their house and decided to take a shower and cleaning themselves. Then they wore pajamas and decided to go to sleep by hugging each other and kissing for ''Good night'' finishing with a French kiss. Also they were holding each other's hands during their sleep.

 

To be continue...


	11. The Kidnapping Plan is Canceled

While the future wife and husband were sleeping,something strange was happening outside Marine's house. Laurence,Sebastien and Tiphanie (the children of Brigitte) were in Ms.Le Pen's yard. They knew where Monsieur Macron's future wife is living by asking their own mother during her stay in jail. Her 3 children were going on visit every day to see their own mother Ms.Trogneux. They weren't teenagers- they were about in their late 20s and the beginning of their 30s. Also they behaved like spies. 

-Shhh,Laury,wait here,okay?- Tiphanie told to her sister.

-We are going to open this window or get in another way in this house. You are going to be responsible for outside,alright?- Their brother was whispering by smirking for the evil idea which they are planning to do. To kidnap Madame Le Pen to the Eiffel Tower for revenge for that Marine's nowadays boyfriend Emmanuel is divorced happily with their mother.

-Alright.- Laurence told them in the dark silence,waiting outside Ms.Le Pen's home standing right to the flowers by being immobile.

The both sister and brother Sebastien and Tiphanie climbed on the 2nd floor terrace by seeing slightly opened window coming from the bedroom. Their footsteps were silent and weren't that sound like the high heels. How wacky! Sebastien opened a little bit wider the window so that he can have an access to enter in their ex-step-father's bedroom sleeping with his girlfriend Marine. Tiphanie planned this time to stay on the terrace in any case. 

As he was getting closer to Madame Le Pen to slap her,she smelt something really disturbing and felt even in the same time. She opened slightly her eyes and he was about to slap her feminine face with her still sleepy and tired eyes and she dodged his slap by blocking his palm by slapping his face with all her strength. It was a retribution for Sebastien for that he is going to hurt physical Mr.Macron's partner. Few seconds later Tiphanie went through the window too by blocking the wrists of Ms.Le Pen while she was against 2 younger people than her. While her wrists were like tied by Sebastien's sister,Marine was able to kick her enemy right in the balls with her bare feet. It hurted him way too much and he fell on the floor like he's going to be in coma for a longer time than before. He was groaning of pain and embarrassment. When the conflict was continuing still,Monsieur Macron opened almost his blue and exhausted eyes and he was in panic how his girlfriend was fighting against his ex-wife's both children. He jumped immediately from the bed by telling to Tiphanie while she was holding Madame Le Pen's wrists tightly with her strong but petite hands:

-Look what,Tiphanie. Let her out,please..- he was deadly serious by speaking to the enemy.

She kept being quiet again and didn't answer him,actually. Despite all that,she let out Marine by glaring at Emmanuel's strict blue eyes and by being furious at him. She was holding all the wrath in the world- more than the Satan himself. 

-Hey,Emmanuel. I didn't...

-What you didn't?I am gonna call the police if you don't leave us alone especially my Marine.

-Hmm,you don't sound that serious.

-Do you really want to experience that,right?

Marine took from the night table her Iphone by calling the police while Sebastien was still on the floor lying in pain. Tiphanie was about to approach to Madame Le Pen. While doing that,Mr.Macron blocked the wrists of the younger lady than Ms.Le Pen who is going to attack her. Tiphy was annoyed and she couldn't even to reach out the Front National's president by whispering in the darkness of the bedroom,while Madame Le Pen called already the police.

-Bitch!

-How did you...called me?- Ms.Le Pen turned her back by making an eye contact with her rival Tiphanie and starring at her dreadful's eyes which were starring right at her soul and frowning a little bit. In this moment,Emmanuel whispered in her's ear like this way:

-You are going to see what is going to happen to you..

Tiphanie starred strange at his vicious blue eyes and Madame Le Pen turned Tiphy's side against her by slapping her fragile and wrathful face. She felt on the floor slowly and slowly by touching her slapped's zone of her face and clutching teeth tightly. What a painful slap! Few minutes later the police arrive by noticing Laurence in the yard by asking her what was she doing and she answered she observed something during this time Emmanuel and Marine got downstairs by unlocking the entrance door to let 2 policemen to enter in the house and arrest the rest of the unknown rivals. Laurence was arrested for observing and planning an abdication on Madame Le Pen for that she is in love with the nowadays's president of France. 

The other 2 policemen from the police were going upstairs to check the bedroom,the room which Mr.Macron told them they found the 2 vicious villains (Brigitte's 2 children). Few seconds after the police arrived in Marine's bedroom,they noticed how they were lying on the floor like victims who were tortured brutally by tortures. One of the policemen shouted at Sebastien and Tiphanie like this way:

-Guys,you are being arrested for violating the privacy of Madame Le Pen and Monsieur Macron,also for few physical threats against the lady and abdicating her.- the policemen handcuffed Sebastien and Tiphanie in the bedroom by getting them out of the Front National's leader's house by getting both Brigitte's children in the car.

They sat like this way in the police's car: in the center is Sebastien,in the right part of the car- Laurence while in the left Tiphanie. 

During this moment,Ms.Le Pen and her boyfriend were still outside on the entrance door speaking with the chief of the policemen like this one:

-Don't worry Madame Le Pen and Monsieur Macron,those children of Brigitte are going to be in the arrest for planing a kidnapping over you. Everything is gonna be alright.- The couple was glaring in the policeman's dark brown eyes while he was calming down them from the few minutes ago's accident.

-I understand you,Mr.policeman. Anyway thank you for being helpful and caring for us and our privacy.- Marine smiled by speaking to the policeman.

-No problem and have a good evening!- The policeman greeted both of them by smiling and leaving the yard and their neighbourhood,while getting back in his police car.

-Good evening to you too,mister.- Both greeted politely and sincerely the policeman for the leaving.

Marine and Emmanuel got back inside their own home again by locking the entrance door and going back to sleep. They decided this time by arriving in the bedroom to open in the slightest way the window so that they to not being disturbed during their sleep in the middle night. It was 11pm (an hour before midnight). Emmanuel jumped in the bed,waiting for his beloved Ms.Le Pen. She got in the bed by kissing each other for ''Good night'' with a French kiss and cuddling each other in their sleep. Finally they can sleep better and silently. 

 

The next day...

15th of July,2017

Paris,France

Marine's bedroom

11:35am

 

They were awake since 10am. They brushed their own teeth,had a breakfast,put on their casual clothes. They were still discussing what they are going to do in the next few hours for this day by this way:

-Honey,what do you want to do today?- Monsieur Macron was smiling by holding his girlfriend's hand gently by kissing it and glaring at her gray innocent and lovely eyes which were making an eye contact with his romantical and masculine blue eyes.

-Would you like we both to go to on the beach together soon?- she was smiling like a queen and fragile and beautiful rose to her partner Emmanuel by feeling his tender,soft and strong masculine hand touching gently her gorgeous and unique medium blond hair like she is a princess and he is the prince.

-Yes,of course. -he agreed with a little smile by kissing her ear and she was in his hands like he doesn't wants to let her out off himself.

The couple prepared to get their baggage for the beach by putting in Madame Le Pen's beach dark red bag with palms and dandelions 2 towels (in blue and white color) for the beach,one umbrella with the sunrising landscape,a few sandwiches (earlier this morning she made them) with 2 bottles with mineral water about 2l for both of them.. They took with themselves too their sunglasses and their phones and wallet with money (not a lot of money because they don't want to be robbed). During their preparation for the beach,Monsieur Macron put over his swimming suit (his was dark gray with blue swimming shorts a little bit over the knees) a white casual tank top with black shorts and white masculine flip flops. Marine's swimming suit were dark blue bikinis (not sexy ones but they were normal ones and lace) and putting over her bikinis light blue short dress for the beach with black flip flops. They were already ready for going to the beach. Mr.Macron was waiting outside a few milies away from the entrance door for his beloved partner Ms.Le Pen,during that time she was locking the entrance door and putting her keys in the beach's bag. 

They were walking completely normal on the sidewalks by holding each other's hands and they walked on foot to the beach. The beach wasn't that far away from their home- it was 24 minutes away for pedestrians. 

The weather like outside was hot like 35 degrees and completely heaty like a desert. Paris's streets were like desert- no humidity and they were feeling dry inside their own bloods and bodies. It's odd,however happening in the summer days. It didn't rained from few days ago- maybe 4-5 days passed without a slight raining.

 

Minutes later...

12:03pm

On the beach

 

Finally the couple arrived on the beach. They were searching for a place where they to place their own baggage. There was a lifeguard on the beach. He was about in his late 50s with gray bald hair with tanned skin and his eye's color was between green and dark blue- pretty combination. He had on himself red swimsuit shorts with a lifeguard jacket in red color. His body structure was skinny but muscled at least. Also there were many people on the beach about 50 at least. Most of them are teenagers,little children with their own parents or grandparents. 

Marine took from her own beach bag the towel to place it next to her bag and Emmanuel did the same too. They were sitting on the beach's towels like they are observing the sea and started to took off the overwear and they were finally with their swimsuits on only. Some of the adults and people over 50s or 60s noticed that the new elected president of France is in love with the Front National's leader. They were starring at them with a smile like they accept them as a couple. The children were walking like in circle around Madame Le Pen and Monsieur Macron's baggage and themselves. The both partners were smiling by enjoying the summer's atmosphere- the friendly sea,the people who are bypassing them,the fresh air of sea and sand and their love and romance,of course to not forget in addition.

There were 2 children around the age of 11 who were curious to communicate with the both in love ''birds'' like this way:

-Hello Madame Le Pen and Monsieur Macron.- one of the children smiled. It was a little girl with blond hair on pigtails with dark green eyes by smiling at them while being with her ally another little girl exactly on her age with dark blond hair to the shoulders with dark blue eyes.

-Hello sweet children!- The couple were enjoying to communicate with children who were younger than teens, because the kids are also curious about the politicians who are always been busy. Despite the gut,they are resting on the beach by having fun together and enjoying their spare time.

-My name is Malicia. Nice to meet you! And that is my best friend Eleonora.- the little girl handshaked with both lovers formally and politely with sincere smiles.

-Nice to meet you,Monsieur Macron and Ms.Le Pen! It is our big pleasure!

-It's our pleasure too,Eleonora and Malicia! You seem very friendly and sweet girls. You are with your parents here,right?- Marine asked them with a smile.

-Yes,our mothers- mine and Eleonora's.

-Nice. Since when?

-Since an 1 hour ago. Anyway,You both are an adorable and the best couple which we have ever seen with Malicia.

-Oh really?- Monsieur Macron asked them curiously with a little warm masculine smile.

-Yes,of course,we do. We have even on our phones as a wallpaper MaPen on our locked screen and even the beginning one too. Our mothers support both of you as a couple and they are huge fan of yours,too.

-WoW! I haven't expected that. 

While the little girls were chatting verbally with the Front National's leader and the president of France,Eleonora's mother and Malicia's mother saw their daughters how they are talking with Marine and Emmanuel. They were smiling and discussing quietly the new official couple in France which is way more supporter rather than Brigitte with her ex-husband Mr.Macron. Few minutes later Malicia and Eleonora told them they are going to their own mothers and see them another time. The couple said to them ''bye'' and see them another time too.

In this moment,Madame Le Pen decided to go in the sea and the water was to her pelvis. Emmanuel joined her too by jumping in the water and swimming to his beloved girlfriend. The partners were having so much together and they were relaxing in the sea too. She couldn't swim while her boyfriend can.

-WoW,you are swimming very well. From where did you learn to swim?- she made an eye contact with Monsieur Macron by looking at his blue fresh and positive eyes.

-I have taught myself to swim every time i go to the beach. That means when i was teenager,it wasn't easy for me to swim. With the years i convoke with the swimming and it was easier for me. I see you are acting innocent while being in the sea,right?- he winked at her by pronouncing the last words with cute and romantic tone.

-Yes,i can't swim. You know that already.- she winked at him back with lovely smile on her pretty and sunshining face. The sun's rays were lighting her blond hair which was tied on messy casual bun and her majestic and wonderful gray eyes. Emmanuel had a spiritual orgasm every time he is with his future wife Madame Le Pen,watching her beautiful face,body,appearance itself and her voice with every word which is coming from her feminine mouth. He was madly in love with her and continues still. She does the same too.

-Don't worry,Marine. You are wonderful no matter are you the worst swimmer or the best politician.

While standing against each other,by starring at each other's eyes in unique and pricelessly way. They approached to each other by continuing making an eye contact and made a long lasting French kiss by Monsieur Macron's tongue was feeling Madame Le Pen's tongue and mouth. Their lips were wet,deeply touching each other's soul,starring at each other's eyes right in their own souls and Mr.Macron's one hand was wrapped around her waist by holding and squeezing it,during this time with his second hand was holding gently and in soft way her feminine and fragile chin. She was touching with her soft,a little bit wet and feminine fingers Emmanuel's neck by feeling his saliva inside his neck.

 

To be continue...


	12. The Second Revenge Becomes a Fact

The couple was an eye-catching object for the people on the beach. They started to comment about them mostly with positive or neutral comments. Marine and Emmanuel made a long lasting French kiss. It lasted about 10 minutes at least. Madame Le Pen and Monsieur Macron were starring at each other's eyes by touching each other's chins gently and in fragile way. 

-I love you,my woman!-he told to her with honest and accurate voice in a little bit emotional way.

-I love you,my babyboy!- she hugged him by saying with sympathetic and brutally romantic voice.

Mr.Macron's mouth was slightly opened. 

11 minutes later they got on the beach's coast back to their baggage by sitting on their dry towels. While they were enjoying each other's company,one man in his 70s was walking in front of them and stopped right where the couple were. He had skinny body,white bald hair,barely tanned skin,normal blue eyed,wearing dark red swimsuit shorts. The old man spoke with them in this way:

-Hello Madame Le Pen and Monsieur Macron! How pleasant to see such young people to love each other!- the elder sounded clearly serious by pronouncing the first words,coming from his mouth.

-Hello Monsieur! Good day to you,too.- the partners smiled in the same time by making a wise eye contact with the stranger.

-Good day to you,young people! How adorable are you to be together! You rock! I am glad finally to see two politicans from different parties being in love like real botfriend and girlfriend.

-Thank you,Mister! How pleasant and polite from you!- Madame Le Pen continued to smile by communicating.

-You're welcome. My name is Jean-Alfred! Nice to meet you,Ms.Le Pen and Mr.Macron!- he handshaked with the Front National's leader and the president of France himself.

-Nice to meet you too,Jean-Alfred!- the both lovers handshaked with the elder man.

They were chatting for a while about few minutes. 

 

Few hours later...

4:16pm

Paris,France

Marine's home

The kitchen

 

The couple were back from the beach since 3pm,because it was really hot and dry the weather like in Paris and on the beach.. Marine was in the kitchen doing for drinking an ice tea,a home made one. While Monsieur Macron was in his girlfriend's workroom by reading some of her poetry with a curious and intelligent thirst for reading and analysing it with his own brain and heart too. Most of her poetry was about France,Front National and herself. They were short althought interesting and eye catching for the reader. In few words or one whole sentence,her poesy can describe one whole truth. His blue eyes were concetrating on the current poem which he is reading written by Marine. She had written her own poesy in apocryph diaries. Emmanuel was surprised in fact that his girlfriend is such dude in personality including in heart too. 

Few minutes later he went downstairs to the kitchen to drink one glass of water by encountering his future wife Ms.Le Pen. During his entering in the kitchen right from the door,Marine turned her back by smiling and glaring at her partner. They were silent by starring at each other's spiritual eyes while drinking their own drinks. Drinking few sips of the drink and Emmanuel suggested to his girlfriend a genius idea:

-Darling,i think we should have a revenge on my ex-wife's children.. By not hurting them physically.- he smirked a little bit by thinking about this idea.

-Don't you know it can ruin our reputation,sweetie?- Marine asked this question with tiny and curious voice.

-I don't think so.. They are going to pay for that they know where do you live,what did their mother caused to you mostly and even Brigitte's children to fail attempt abdicating and kidnapping you,despite the fact they tried but failed epicly.

-Yes,yes,you are damn right here. They deserve silent retribution for their sins against me and you especially me. What's your the idea spinning around your head?

-To take from somewhere a huge wine barrel,which is empty to the end by putting some of the gas barrel's liquid in it by placing it on their entrance's door with the signboard "FREE FRENCH WINE'' and when they notice the note,they are going to be joyful by taking it with themselves inside the house and while trying to unspinning the big circle thing,which is for the gas liquid and it is going to cause fire in the house and their house will be burnt to the edges. They will attempt to escape from the house alive and they will and they are going to find somewhere else to live without disturbing us.

-Wow,what a badass,but wonderful idea,sweetheart!-they hugged by holding in one of their hands their glasses with their drinks and kissing each other's lips passionately and a little bit eroticly.

-Yes and that is why we are going to have a revenge on them.

-Wait a second...

-Yes,Marine?

-We are going to do all alone together this one?

-Hmm,yes. Why?

-Because i am strong and muscled female (not exactly muscled like a bodybuilder) who is tough hand.

-And i am tough one too. Don't worry,we are going to do it.

 

They squeezed each other's hands like they are strong and unbeatable team together. While squeezing each other's hands,the palms were getting more heating and warmer like Mercury is meeting the Sun itself,their eyes were collapsing each other's glare like true romantical partners who are for each other in every hard situation. The important was Mr.Macron is more caring,helpful,polite and really loving his current girlfriend Madame Le Pen rather than he used to be helpful,caring,polite and to love his ex-wife Brigitte.

-When we are going to do that,Emmy?

-We are going to do that later this night.

-What time?

-About 1-2am- after everyone go to sleep.

-Alright! Despite all,we must be careful and silent like secret spies who have a decisive mission for their lives.

-You are exactly right,babe.

 

Later on...

16th of July,2017

Paris,France

1:00am (an hour after midnight)

Marine's bedroom

 

The lovers weren't sleepy at all but were enough confident and sure in their future actions after few hours for having a revenge. They had already put on their spy clothes. As for beginning,Ms.Le Pen was wearing black leather jumpsuit with no sleeve with black leather summer shoes which were on flat platform and don't make any sounds while walking with them on foot. She had black rogue's banada on her forehead. She looked exactly like a ninja,but French one. Her jumpsuit had few small pockets for carrying any little objects or items in them. Mr.Macron was wearing black tight and leather jumpsuit with short sleeves with black leather masculine secret agent's to the ankles shoes. He had black leather and like thief gloves. He had in his bottoms of his jumpsuit 2 big pockets to carry anything with himself. Emmanuel's lethal weapon was Marine the Front National's leader. He had nothing on his head. In Marine's pockets there were pocket knife in any case to use it,matches. While Monsieur Macron's jumpsuit pocket contained few matches,pocket knife and the keys are going to be in his pocket. Madame Le Pen locked the entrance door after the couple left the house.

The empty wine barrel was in the backyard of Marine's house. It weights around 40kg. It was really heavy for lifting by one person or two people who are lightheavy in weight and in physical power. Marine was taking care of the empty wine barrel,during this time Emmanuel took one gas barrel by putting the liquid itself inside the empty wine barrel about to the end. They were finally done with it. They were lifting from one street to another on short breaks for few seconds by continuing with the tough mission. Brigitte's house was about 30 minutes away from Ms.Le Pen's home. On the 5th break they finally arrived outside Mr.Macron's ex-wife's house. On the barrel had a sign with few words ''FREE FRENCH WINE''! They lifted it to the entrance door by placing it right against the entrance door like vicious villains.It was marvelous for both of them and they hided like rogues in front of one tree so that they to not get in trouble. 

Unfortunately,the lights of Brigitte's house were on and Laurence,one of the daughters of Monsieur Macron's ex-wife,opened the entrance door of her mother's house by finding a barrel full of French wine by lifting it inside the house. Her sister Tiphanie and brother Sebastien were surprised what she has found. They had a deep conversation about this mysterious and expected surprise from nowhere. When they tried to put in their own wine glasses some of this wine barrel,actually,the liquid was gas one and the rest of the living room was set on fire,because of the barrel. They were paniced,screaming and gave everything from themselves to stop the upcoming fire- nothing worked. It was completely useless! They didn't hadn't choice and there were 2 more choices- to die in the blaze of the building or to escape alive but abandoning their beloved and almost former house. They did it,actually. They survived the fire inside the house and went outside calmer but still embarrassed about the tragic which happened few minutes ago.

During the burning house and the worried Sebastien,Laurence and Tiphanie,Madame Le Pen and Monsieur Macron were done already with their own job. They were ahead to go in home finally so that to sleep calmer after having a heavy revenge on their rivals. They weren't noticed by anyone on those dark,eerie and lonely streets of Paris,during 1am. 

 

35 minutes later...

16th of July,2017

2:15am

Paris,France

Marine's bedroom

 

The couple has already washed their own teeth,drink for last time before bed one glass of water and having a fresh shower for few minutes. They were sleeping silently like the Sleeping Beauties by hugging each other,kissing each other for good night and feeling the calm,dark and lovely atmosphere in the bed. The romantic atmosphere in the bedroom was filled with 2 people who are loving each other too much,feeling their hearts beating extremely fast and pulsing every time they are close to each other,their smiles are melting and becoming warmer with their appearing,the eyes were truthful,magnetic,feeling the deep love and spiritual's emotions and feelings inside them and even outside. 

 

The next morning

16th of July,2017

9:18am

Paris,France

The living room

 

Marine and Emmanuel were awake since 9am. They brushed their teeth,kissed and hugged each other for good morning and currently were sitting on the couch in the living room drinking hot chocolate together by eating some toasted slices of bread. The sun rays were lighting their hairs and their radiant and open-minded eyes by glaring at each other,while having a breakfast. Apparently,they were satisfied of the sweet revenge which they had the last night- with other words hours ago.

They were laughing like they are discussing something funny- a dark humor including. During their talk in the morning,the sound of unlocking the door was heard from the living room. It was suspicious one! Who is unlocking the door? In the hall were heard sounds of high heels. It's a woman,not a man,obviously. It was Marion Le Pen. She entered in the living room where she encountered with her aunt and her aunt's boyfriend. She sat on the armchair by handshaking hands with Emmanuel and greeting each other. She was curious for what they are really that happy.

-What has happened so that you both to be proud of it?- she was extremely curious about the sudden happiness of her aunt and Mr.Macron.

-Well,hours ago,the last night,we had a revenge on Brigitte's children by tricking them with a barrel full of wine (it wasn't containing any liquid of wine- it was gas liquid) and they set on fire their own house by the clever trick for that few nights ago they had fail attempted to kidnapp me and abdicate me for that i am in love with their ex-step father.- her auntie Madame Le Pen responded with serious and a little bit happy voice by glaring at her niece's brown youthful and innocent but serious and curious eyes for having the thirsty to learn the truth from the current moment.

-I am surprised but not bad idea! It's sounds in the same time funny and in the same confusing.

-Why confusing? The good thing is we had a cruel but sweet revenge on our enemies by paying them way much worse prices for their sins.-Emmanuel answered with a cute voice but truthful and sage.

-I understand. You have done such good work by having a revenge on people who have violated your privacy and property.

-Yeah,that is right.

-I am proud both of you for being inseparable and tough team and teammates to each other. I see not only both of you as great teammates like friends or the kind of best friends,also you are suitable for soulmates for whole life.

-Exactly! Thank you so much for supporting us and for every our decision,took either from me or Emmanuel.

-You are very welcome my auntie and Emmanuel.

 

To be continue...


	13. Back and Forth

Marine,Marion and Emmanuel were still in the living room. Also Ms.Le Pen turned on the TV to watch the National news. On the news was running one new about how Brigitte's home was set on fire the last night where her children used to live a little before the burnt house. The reason,according to the news for the fire was by a wine barrel full of gas luquid which the 3 hiers of Ms. ex-Macron tried to put a little bit wine in their wine glasses and it didn't put in their glasses a wine. It was something completely different from wine itself. Also on the news,the people who moved the barrel on the entrance door weren't mentioned,because they weren't recognised yet. So the hiers of Brigitte now are moving in the countryside to live in their small villa,because they have lost their own home and they are really frustrated about their naive attitude the last night.

After the news about the burnt house of Brigitte,Emmanuel turned off the TV from the remotely. The couple were happy with the niece of the Front National's leader for that the partners weren't recognised and weren't mentioned in the news for the cause of the accident. They were silent like ninjas the last night so that to escape in the quickest way to escape from the place,where they were witnesses and the cause of it. Nobody noticed them or/and even blamed them for anything related with that.

 

Brigitte's children in the moment...

12:00pm

 

Tiphanie,Sebastien and Laurence went to the jail on a short visit to see their own mother. She was able to speak with her own children for about 30 minutes maximun in the early afternoon.

-Hi Tiphy,Sebasty and Laury,how are you my children? You seem to be extremely unsatisfied for something. What is it?- she was starring at them with confused look on her almost older face with her puzzled blue eyes which were starring at her children like she is going to cry very soon right in front of them.

-Hi mommy! The last night there was a barrel (very heavy one) with the sign "FREE FRENCH WINE'' and i took it inside our house by unplugging the circle thing so that to put in our wine glasses some French wine to drink,unless something really horrible happened. It wasn't wine luqiud,it was gas one. It set on fire the half of the room. We gave everything from ourselves to stop the blazing but it didn't work. It was too late. We had 2 choices - either to die inside our homes with our carbonated corpses and bones in the ashes or to escape from our house alive and be safe,despite we are moving on somewhere else to live. We prefered to stay alive and be safe rather than to lost our lives in the flames. We were safe finally and saved our own lives without being burnt. It was such horrible moment. I don't really want to continue on anymore.- Sebastien spoke in front of his mother about the last night's accident.

-I understand! Don't worry,you are going to live in the countryside in small villa where is going to be our new home after i leave prison. 

-Also have you seen in the same jail for 24 hours few days ago,mom?- Laurence asked her mother with serious and pathetic look on her youthful face.

-I don't remember so that far,but i can say i heard similiar voices to you and your brother and sister. 

-I see. 

-For what have you been in jail again?

-So few nights ago we had a plan to kidnapp Madame Le Pen and take her to the Eiffel Tower to torture her but our attempt failed completely. She felt the danger earlier a little bit one of us to attack her by defending herself. And few minutes after she woke up,her boyfriend i mean your ex-husband Monsieur Macron woke up too and defended her. Marine called the police and we got arrested everyone except me but the owner of the house with her partner were safe. We were in prison only for 24 hours for a failed attempt to kidnapp and threats. 

-What? I can't believe on my eyes they are such atheists to behave like this way to you.

-I understand your pain mom,but...

-I see how the things are getting worse. I don't think the way you experienced the failure of kidnapping Madame Le Pen was mature. If i were three of you,i would completely ignore her by not falling on lower level like lout to have a cruel revenge on her. 

-Look mom,you are still in pain because your ex-husband has abandoned you for younger woman especially politician from another party.

-I am not really in that pain anymore. I can handle it in another way.

-But how?- the 3 heits of Ms.Trogneux were starring at their mother's blue eyes like she is a slave of the jail by holding her fragile,soft,feminine and older looking hands.

-Anyway before that,we are going to pay the fine for Madame Le Pen so that i can get from prison earlier and we will see from now on then.

-Alright. The fine is 3000 euros,right?

-Exactly!

-We understand!

Unfortunately,the police officer came in the room for meetings by handcuffing again Madame Trongeux to close her in her own cell again by shouting the visitors:

-The visiting has been over. You are free to go home.

Brigitte went back to her prison cell by sitting on the dirty bed and the prison's cell was big around 6x6- small sized,dirty,looked like an abandoned room from around 130 years,destroyed. There was one half clean sink with a small glass. There was a toilet seat which was completely dirty and disgusting to sit on it to clean yourself. There was a cupboard which was like half broken in the jail cell. She felt like she is a thrown out and homeless woman from her owned one time home but now it is under someone else's control.

 

Back to Marine and Emmanuel's moments...

16th of July,2017

12:55pm

Paris,France

The restaurant

 

Marine,Emmanuel,Steve Briosis,Florian Phillipot and Marion were on a restaurant together! They were enjoying each other's company. From the left side were Marine and Marion,while on the south chair it was Florian and against Marine was Emmanuel while Marion's against side was Steve Briosis. Madame Le Pen had on her table french salad with Mediterranean meal and for bonus mineral water,Monsieur Macron- one vegeterian pizza with sour cherry juice with French pie for a dessert. Steve Briosis had on his table mineral water with fish and chips,while Monsieur Phillipot- Russian salad with German sausages with a British tea and Marion had on the table for herself frog's legs with vegeterian salad with mineral water for drinking. They were telling each other silly stories like best friends from long time and laughing at their own jokes and stories. Also they discussed about how Emmanuel and Marine had a sweet revenge on Brigitte's children and few days before that they reacted in the fastest way to one failed attempt for kidnapping the National Front's president. There weren't many people in the restaurant. It was peaceful and dominating the serenity as an atmospere. They prefered a private restaurant or restaurant where there aren't many people (Not VIP ones). Their discussions and laughs were filling the atmosphere of the restaurant so that few of the people who were walking on the sidewalks outside the restaurant and notice their laughing faces and read by their lips,they have been starring strange at them for few seconds like they are confused what's going on here. The couple were supported by the Front National's members and colleagues for the action of Madame Le Pen and Monsieur Macron to have a sweet revenge on the heirs of Ms. Trogneux and before that they to take a quick decision to defend themselves by keeping them off kidnapping.

While they were still speaking to each other,Marine's telephone rang in this moment. She heard it by excusing herself to speak for few minutes on the phone. Her father Jean-Marie was ringing to her and she answered his call. Their phone conversation began in this way:

-Hi my dear daughter.- his voice sounded familiar and in normal tone.

-Hi daddy! How are you?- she was smiling during her phone conversation with her father by being excited. 

-I am fine. How about you,Marine?

-I am in the same way too.

-You seem to me overemotional with being positive. What's going on?

-Hmm... Me,some of my Front National's colleagues,my niece and boyfriend are here in a restaurant by telling jokes and stories each other.

-I understand. Also i am gonna be on your wedding after few weeks. I am looking forward to it. See ya soon,my daughter.

-See ya soon,dad!

In this moment,she closed the phone call by putting in her own small dark blue purse her phone by continuing to talk to her own company. 

The weather like in Paris wasn't really that hot this time- the temperatures were a little bit lower with 2-3 degrees maximun but warm still. Today's temperatures were outside about 31 degrees maximun. In the next few days,the weather is going to be in the same way yet. It was still dry without raining from almost a week. How strange!

 

Few hours later...

16th of July,2017

Paris,France

5:55pm

Marine's house

The bedroom

 

Madame Le Pen and Monsieur Macron were lying in the opposite way on their own bed by researching a magazine for wedding. This wedding magazine contains wedding cakes,wedding outfits and everything else as an idea for their upcoming wedding. They were on the first pages of the magazine. They were looking for their wedding cake how it's going to be. There were many ideas but they choosed few of them. They were: 1. cake with the future husband and wife by being partners in a crime; 

2.The couple on the wedding cake holding each other's hands.

They needed to choose between those 2 wedding cakes' ideas. It was a tough question! It wasn't that easy too. They were thinking for about 15 minutes which wedding cake is the best for their own wedding. Ms.Le Pen prefered the 1st idea. She was waiting for a respond from her boyfriend,while he was thinking on this hard question still to choose either the 1st cake or the 2nd one. Marine gave him a joker by asking him a simple question ''Which number is better: 1 or 2?''.

He was thinking on this question about 1 minute and 15 seconds. His answer came finally by answering with number 1. They agreed to have the 1st cake for their wedding after few weeks. They were finally happy after taking such difficult decision. 

This time they skipped to the wedding outfits or the wedding dresses for Ms.Le Pen. There were many choices of wedding dresses for her. She has chosen few of them again by clasifying in this order:

1\. Normal wedding dress without sleeves and with a flower on the chest and gemstones like crystals on the skirt of the wedding dress.

2.The simple wedding color on the wedding dress with 2 flowers as straps of the wedding dress with being sleeveless and it's long to the knees.

3.Barely colored in another color wedding dress with short sleeves and long a little bit over the knees with 5-6cm. Also it is decorated with moonstones on the chest's zone (it's not cutted one).It looked like a little bit a dress from the 60s. 

She was thinking and thinking still. Emmanuel liked all of the dresses which she prefered mostly but he choosed as a wedding dress for her,according to the magazine the 2nd one. He made the same thing as the previous question which Madame Le Pen did to Monsieur Macron- by asking her which number she prefers from 1 to 3. She choosed 2 as the best number and their question is solved,actually. The 2nd wedding dress is going to be her wedding dress. 

-So when we are going to buy the wedding gown and your wedding costume,Emmy?- she asked the question in serious and lovely way by starring this time at her boyfriend's relaxed blue eyes.

-We are going in the end of this month in the mall and in the wedding gowns and costumes' shop to search for our choice. Don't worry. We have few weeks until our dream comes true.- he was glaring at this moment right into her soul- her gray innocent and smart looking eyes.

-Alright,we decided finally when we are going to do our shopping for the wedding. I am really glad about that.

-Same way for me.- Mr.Macron kissed her lips by touching her tender and fragile forehead by kissing it too. He decided to massage her shoulders this time. She sat in the edge of their bed to prepare for the massage. 

He putted his masculine,long,strong and soft fingers on her shoulders by starting to massage them gently from first time and after few seconds a little bit rough for greater effect. Ms.Le Pen was feeling safe,comfortable and much better when she is with Emmanuel. She is never going to feel the retribution which is upcoming some day. It didn't hurted the massage Marine's shoulders at all. It wasn't painful. She was feeling like Monsieur Macron is dominating all over her and even her fragile,strong and feminine shoulders. She was feeling way more powerful when she has on her one shoulder man's hand and power- it's Emmanuel's one. His massages were relaxing,adored and giving a spiritual orgasm to his girlfriend. 

The window in their bedroom was slighty opened to come a fresh air for few minutes and afterwards to turn on the air conditioner on cold temperatures in those hot and dry days. Their bedroom was silent and nobody was there except the future wife and husband. 

 

To be continue...


	14. The Peaceful Days before the Wedding

Many days later...

27th of July,2017

Paris,France

1:18pm

Marine's house

The terrace

 

Marine was with Emmanuel. He was sitting on the wooden chair while she was sitting in his lap. Madame Le Pen was wearing this time dark blue summer dress a little bit over the knees and the design of the dress looked like from the 80s. An elegant,simple and attractive one. She had on her soft and feminine feet black casual flip flops for indoors (her home). During this time,Emmanuel was wearing light blue T-shirt with light jeans shorts to the knees with white flip flops. They were hugging and kissing each other with hours. They have been on the terrace since 10am. They haven't eaten really that much for today. They have eaten only 2 sandwiches for breakfast with some tea as their breakfast since they got up. They were thinking what they are going to do since they have been hugging,kissing and glaring at each other's eyes in this whole morning and early noon. 

 

-What are we going to do today,sweetie?- Marine asked by making an eye contact with Monsieur Macron by sitting in his lap still. Her secretive smile was telling something- they are going to do something outdoors soon.

 

-Oh yeah,i barely forgot we need to go in the mall and to the wedding shops for wedding costume and gown.- he continued to stare right at her gray eyes filling her soul with lovely feelings and emotions towards him and he was smiling by touching gently her right cheek of her face which was pure,cute and soft one.

 

-When?

 

-After an hour maximun. First of all,we need to have a lunch and to prepare ourselves.

 

-Alright then.

 

Marine stood up from his lap while in the next few seconds he stood up from the wooden chair by going together the downstairs right to the kitchen for preparing the lunch. Monsieur Macron was sitting on the chair on the dining table while waiting for the meal. Madame Le Pen was searching over the kitchen and she decided to make boiled fries with garlic in them and a Greek salad for lunch. It took her about 20 minutes maximun to prepare the lunch. Emmanuel has took a intefere in preparing the lunch so that to be ready earlier and faster. Afterwards,the lunch was completely ready and it was placed on the dining table in the kitchen. Marine was sitting this time on the left chair against her partner Mr.Macron,who was sitting on the right chair. They were enjoying the lunch and it tasted absolutely delicious. They were silent,during their lunch. 

Then they putted their dirty dishes in the sink and Marine decided to take a care of washing the dirty dishes and forks. It took her maximun 5 minutes to do this kind of housework. Emmanuel went upstairs by searching in his part of Madame Le Pen's wardrobe clothes for outdoors. He choosed a white masculine short sleeved shirt with medium blue squares as a design with light jeans to the ankles with light blue sneakers. While he was putting on him foot tiny white socks and his light blue sneakers,his girlfriend arrived in the bedroom. She was about to research her warderobe for clothes which she is going to wear on the shopping. She decided to wear simple jean shorts in dark blue with black rebel T-shirt and on her feet dark blue sandals which were flat platformed. She had on her ears hooking up normal black earrings. She took her small dark blue purse to put in it her keys,phone and her money,of course. 

Emmanuel decided to go outside the house a few milies away from the entrance door,waiting for Madame Le Pen,while she was locking the entrance door. Monsieur Macron had in his jean's pocket his phone and for every ocassion money too. The pocket was really deep so that it was difficult to take from the pocket the money which he's possessing. 

They were holding each other's hands while walking to the mall on foot. The mall wasn't really that far away- only 10 minutes away from Madame Le Pen's house. There was closer mall to their home rather than the mall which they used to go to the cinema. Afterwards,they were in the mall searching for the store where they are selling wedding costumes and gowns for the future husband and future wife. It was right on the 2nd floor. They entered together in the wedding store. The seller was really nice lady. She was about in her late 20s,with black hair a little bit under the shoulders,light-blue eyed,she had pale skin,she was wearing also glasses. She wasn't really that tall woman- about 5'3 and her body structure was normal but a little bit muscled (not exactly like a bodybuilder). She was smiling constantly at her clients and she was wearing dark brown tank top with black girly skirt a little above the knees with gorgeous and fabulous brown sandals about 2 inches which made her 5'5 comparing to the taller or shorter even the same height people. She greeted politely the new couple of France- MaPen by entering in the store. The couple greeted in friendly and gentle way the woman who was the seller. 

-How may i help you,Madame and Monsieur?- she was smiling while glaring at their clients' eyes by trying being helpful.

-I am looking for a wedding costume first of all,second,this lady over there,Madame Le Pen is looking for a wedding gown.

-I understand. I can help you. So come with me mister,please.- Emmanuel needed to follow the seller so that to be easier for him to find the wedding costumes and finally he arrived on the right place to look for the best wedding costume for him. 

Mr.Macron was starting to search for what he needs to. During that time Madame Le Pen was with him by giving him an idea which costume is better for him. He liked few of the ideas. He was changing the costumes by trying them in the testing room. The 2nd costume suited him the best. They decided to buy the 2nd wedding costume for him. He was holding the hanger of the costume still while Marine was searching for the perfect wedding gown for herself. She found finally the miracle which she was searching in the magazine few weeks ago. She tried it in the testing room while her partner was waiting for her patiently and politely. Few minutes later she showed herself to her future husband how she looked like with that wedding dress. She looked like a real and majestic queen- with it's light elegance,magical and shining like the expensivest gemstone in the world which is extremely rare and 4 of 100000 the rarest gemstones found in the world ever. 

-Wow,honey! You look like a queen and princess in the same time! I can't believe on my eyes. It's the best wedding dress which you can wear on our upcoming wedding.- Monsieur Macron was smiling while starring at his gorgeous princess Madame Le Pen with his priceless and brighty blue eyes. 

-Thank you so much,sweetheart! - she was smiling from heart like a real queen by making an eye contact with her wonderful boyfriend who is loving her really with every part of his heart. The only missing thing which she deserved to wear or to possess is to have a crown/tiara on her head. 

Marine pushed the testing room's curtain so that she to strip the wedding gown by putting on the clothes with which she was earlier. She took with herself the wedding gown walking to the payroll with her partner. They gave their costume and gown to be marked. The whole price of everything together was 253 euros. Madame Le Pen decided to pay for the wedding costume of Mr.Macron and her own gown. The seller put in big plastic bag the packing the wedding costume and the wedding dress too. After that,the couple left joyful and smiling still by holding their own hands while leaving the store by saying ''Goodbye'' to the friendly seller and she greeted them with ''Goodbye'' too like them. It took them few minutes to leave the mall and they did it,actually,by going now in their own home. 

They were really that satisfied so that they hurried up to text message their own friends and relatives for their shopping results. They were back in home from shopping. Apparently,their day was great but the greatest day of their life is going to be their wedding and another one too. The Front National's leader and the president of France posted on their Instagram,Twitter and Facebook accounts a new post related with their shopping result and for the upcoming wedding which they are looking forward with impatience. 

In few minutes they got about over 1000 likes and about 200 comments minimun- mostly of the comments were related with the upcoming wedding surprise how they are excited their supporters of the both politicians. 

 

Later that day...

27th of July,2017

11:31pm

Paris,France

Marine's house

The roof

 

This time in the late night,Madame Le Pen and Monsieur Macron were on the safest part of the roof of the National Front's president house. It wasn't really that easy to climb on the roof in the riskiest and possible way. They were hugging each other and making a long-lasting French kisses under the moonlight,the deep and mysterious atmosphere of the night sky with the beautiful and shining like pearls stars which were the art of the sky itself. The couple were smiling and feeling warmer by feeling each other's bodies the closest distance in the colder night. It wasn't really that cold the night but the degrees this time were a little bit lower than the expected for the evening. They were about 19 degrees for the late night. Their veins were like they are going to explode from the ashing love and warm blood of Ms.Le Pen and Mr.Macron for that they are together in this secretive night. They were lonely and home alone too. 

-Marine?- he glared with lust and honest stare at her face and eyes in the same time.

-Yes,Emmy?-she asked him in sensual and fragile way by making an eye contact with him. 

-I want you to know and believe it in the same time...I love you to the end of the world and of our lives and even to death!

-I am believing and knowing that,too! I love you very very much to death,sweetie! You deserve and have my whole heart!

They were relaxing still under the moonlight of the moon and the night sky. After few minutes they decided to go back in their own bedroom by brushing their own teeth,to took off their own casual clothes,to put on their pajamas and go to sleep peacefully,in serenity and sensual way by holding each other's hands,during their sleep. In addition,they were cuddling like they are never going to separate from each other until the Judgment day.

 

The next few days...

3rd of August,2017

Paris,France

2:20pm

Paris's private library

 

After Monsieur Macron choosed the best proposal ring for his future wife,he put in the red small wedding box the ring,by hiding it somewhere in the Marine's house on an accurate place- where she is never going to find the surprise. He decided to go to the private Paris's library by looking for a few interesting books to read it in the library. He was really bored so that he decided to relax by being in the library lonely reading one interesting book about Europe and the Apocalypse. The books in the private library were free and you can borrow them for a week and to give them back to the library's property. During that time,Madame Le Pen was being interviewed on one radio for the politics and her party Front National for 30 minutes. It was introduced on the French TV channels and European ones too with subtitles on different languages. 

In the library it was allowed to use mobile phones but not being way too loud. While reading the book,Monsieur Macron was about to fall asleep,fantasizing how it's going to look like Europe for example in 5 years minimun and in soft way said 30 years. Very interesting,yes? Suddenly his eyes were going to close,but he decided to leave the library by going back home to take a short nap in the afternoon so that to relax and not feeling really that sleepy how did he used in the library. 

When Ms.Le Pen was back from the interview in her house,she noticed that,her boyfriend the president of France is taking an afternoon nap and she was silent enough so that to take off her formal clothes by putting on herself her every day clothes. While she was putting on her casual white tank top,Emmanuel opened slightly his a little bit exhausted and fragile blue eyes by encountering his girlfriend Madame Le Pen. He was really glad to see her finally,althought they missed each other for few hours only. It was a whole century for them since they have seen each other! She was smiling and feeling extremely glad to see again Monsieur Macron in the same room,which they are sharing together since he came to live with her.

-How was the interview,sweetheart?- he asked curiously with sweet and sensual sleepy voice in the same time by looking at her living and radiant gray feminine eyes.

-It went alright! You can watch it in internet or right on my official facebook page. -Marine was making an eye contact with him by starring at his blue eyes with a sincere and childish smile. Feeling shivers down her spine and he did the same too.

-Very well! I can after i am done with that afternoon nap!

-Okay,okay.

 

To be continue...


	15. The Wedding and The Happy End

3 hours later...

3rd of August,2017

5:20pm

Paris,France

Marine's house

The kitchen

 

Marine was drinking a fresh ice tea by being lonely in the kitchen. She was feeling that the loneliness is making her calmer and feeling better- So,when she is with Emmanuel,she is feeling way more calmer and better,actually. While she was drinking the ice tea,she was on her laptop answering few questions of her supporters about the politics and National Front. Unfortunately,Marion and Emmanuel entered in the same time in the same room. They looked really joyful to see Madame Le Pen again especially Monsieur Macron,because he had missed so much for those hours which they weren't being together. Marion sat against her niece while Mr.Macron didn't took a look at her laptop- he is not a gossiper. He sat on the chair next to Marion (the youngest Le Pen member) .

-How are you doing,darling?- he asked her with a sweet smile like a little boy and in a little while he gets up from the chair by putting in his glass to the full glass water.

-I am doing well but i felt really lonely and bored without you,baby. Only 2 days until our wedding and our dream comes true.- she looked at Monsieur Macron while drinking her ice tea and staying away from her laptop for some while with princess smile.

-Yes,indeed! I am in the same way too feeling without you and for our upcoming wedding,sweetheart!

-So auntie,i am glad for that you had a wonderful shopping few days ago with your boyfriend Emmanuel. Congratulations,anyway from me!- Marion was smiling still by glaring at her aunt The National Front's president with her brown and still youthful young woman's eyes.

 

-Thank you,Marion,for that! I am extremely grateful for that we have finally finished shopping with my baby boy.

 

-You're welcome.- by this time the niece of the Front National's president left the kitchen.

 

Later that day...

3rd of August,2017

11:30pm

Marine's house

The bedroom

 

Marine was sleeping with Emmanuel in the same bed together since 11pm,bespresented with hugs,gently touchs and kisses to each other. They had lightheavy blanket on themselves- it was extremely hot the night like it's over 25 degrees in the room. They decided this time to sleep on slighty opened window without an active air conditioner. The fresh air from the almost midnight atmosphere was filling the bedroom with lovely and peaceful miracles. The deep darkness filled the bedroom with eerie for those who have phobia from the darkness,althought for the couple they weren't feeling scared from anything else on this world. 

Madame Le Pen was dreaming something,during her sleep by feeling her boyfriend's strong,muscled,soft and masculine hand wrapped around her left shoulder. Her dream was like that:

''She was lying on the floor in one abandoned from 30 years ago asylum vacuum to the edges. There were about 2 floors with few rusted half broken doors which are way too difficult to open them or break them.. Also the windows were ripped through them like someone has hit them with a hammer or an axe the glasses of the windows. The furnitures were dirty,not really appropriate to touch like they are venomic tail of a scorpion.She was lonely,scared and feeling the fear of the dark. She had on herself a white ripped off short dress with 12cm over her knees. Her hair was messy like she hasn't brushed it from 2 days. Her skin was completely normal with her face skin too. She was bare footed.There was a half broken mirror on the floor of the asylum. Marine was curious how she looked like and while checking her image,she noticed that her eyeballs are with 30% more red than the normal like she has smoked marijuana,despite the fact she doesn't takes drugs. The rooms in the asylum also were about 5: on the 1st floor 2 rooms while on the second one 3 rooms only. Ms.Le Pen decided to leave the 6x6 sized room where she was lying on the floor. She went in the hall to take a look inside the asylum and she heard some kind of strange sounds like someone is getting murdered,raping sounds and disturbing sounds like someone is going to jump in front of her in few seconds or few moments later. 

Unfortunately, from the nothing,something really wacky happened. It appeared one simple letter with few words on it. Marine picked it up from the wooden and old floor by reading the letter and the words were '' You are such.... You can see me now''! Ms.Le Pen was terrified and while she dropped the letter from her feminine,soft and shivering fingers,she was very scared to turn her back and what to see... Briggite was about 100m away from her. Her appearance was way more disturbing than an asylum patient. Ms. Trogeux's appearance was like this one: messy blond hair a little bit over the shoulders (a little bit shorter than Madame Le Pen's hair),her eyeballs weren't white as casual- they were completely black with blue iris and the pupils of her eyes were wide like she is a worgen. Her skin was painted in blood,her weight was under the normal with 5 percentage (not exactly anorexic,however looked skinny). She was shorter than the Front National's leader with about 3-4 inches. Brigitte was wearing light dirty blue patient's dress to the knees while being on bare feet and holding in her hand a scissors painted on few parts of it with blood.. Her stare was deadly disgusting and her smile was naturally creepy and smirking one. Marine tried her best to run all over the asylum by trying to escape from the nightmare while she was being chased by Brigitte who was running and their footsteps were as loud as drums in the heavy metal industry. When Macron's ex-wife was about to touch the Front National's leader's shoulder....''

When Madame Le Pen experienced this kind of nightmare,she opened her gray frightened eyes and was way too close to shout out loud like a cat who was stepped right on the tail. She had a mild heart attack by the nightmare and she couldn't sleep really that peacefully. She sat slighty on the bed and was paniced to complete shock. Emmanuel smelt her nightmare and several seconds later he opens his still sleepy blue eyes by noticing his scared girlfriend to be still awake by asking her about the thing which she dreamed:

-Oh no,what happened,honey?

-I had an outrageous nightmare. I can't sleep very well. 

-What kind of nightmare it was?

-So i dreamt how i was lying on the floor of one abandoned asylum by wearing white ripped off dress which was short and a little bit over my knees with 12cm,my eyeballs were with 30% red like i was on drugs. And i tried to examine the asylum by searching for the exit by looking in every room what's there and while i was in the hall...from the night it appeared one mysterious and casual letter which was saying ''You are such...You can see me now!'' and few moments later i was completely paniced by the letter itself by turning my back and recognised the fact,Brigitte was behind me in awful appearance by holding in one of her hands... a scissors.. I tried to run away from her with all of my will and might,despite the fact she was extremely quick and reached me and when she was about to touch my shoulder... i woke up like this way.- she was feeling the tight,friendly and warm but lovely hug by being in Emmanuel's masculine,strong and soft arms by glaring at her innocent and still frightened gray eyes.

-Don't worry,it is only a dream. You are going to forget about that after few hours hwen we are gonna be awake. I am with you and this kind of thing won't be allowed to happen to you like this way how you did described,according to your story.

-I appreciate your support and love so much from you,my baby. I am thankful for that you made me calmer now. Now we are gonna sleep more peacefully and better.

They were initiating a deep and romantical French kiss for good night by holding each other's necks in lying position. After 5 minutes of French kiss,they finally were sleeping in the serenity and the secretive atmosphere of the bedroom and the night itself.

 

The next day...

4th of August,2017

12:50pm

Marine's house

The yard

 

Marine was with Emmanuel and Marion chatting for the tomorrow wedding since 5 minutes. They were discussing about the cakes,wedding costumes and gowns,the guests which are going to be on the wedding tomorrow and everything else related with the wedding. Outside the weather was hot like about 32 degrees. They were sitting on the bench: in the center Madame Le Pen while in the left part Mr.Macron and from Ms.Le Pen's right side. In their emotions and feelings,they were filled with impatience,excitement and joy for the special event tomorrow.

-What time is going to be your wedding,auntie?- Marion asked her aunt this question in intelligent and curious way by glaring at her gray eyes.

-It's gonna be in 2pm the wedding. Toughly,2:00pm. Neither 2:01,nor 1:59pm. Right in 2:00pm.- Madame Le Pen answered with a smile on her warm and positive still fresh and youthful face.

-I understand you. Thank you for informing me.

-You're welcome.

They were still discussing about the wedding like it's world's most important news on CNN or BBC by the journalists themselves.

 

Right on the next day...

5th of August,2017

10:30am

Paris,France

Marine's house

The bedroom

 

Marine was awake since 7:00am,because she was thinking about the wedding and her birthday in the same time. The wedding is her birthday's present from Monsieur Macron. She was really glad and impatient for the wedding. She was going to prepare for the wedding in 11:30am by putting the wedding gown on herself,the hairstyle and the make-up are going to take a little bit more time about an hour and a half. Her niece Marion helped to her aunt for the makeup by putting it on her face like light and slight eyeshadows on her eyes,mascara on her beautiful and long eyelashes,light pink lipstick on her natural pretty and passionate lips and a slight blush in light pink on both of her cheeks on her face. She looked completely different and extremely gorgeous to death! Emmanuel was preparing too for the wedding by putting on himself the wedding costume with the dark gray tie. His hairstyle was being brushed still from himself on the mirror in the hall with his comb in his hand. The couple perfumed themselves in their own favorite perfumes. The wedding is going to be in the closest church for the partners' house- 10 minutes away from their own home on foot and 2-3 minutes by car. It was now 1:40pm and they had only 20 minutes until their official marriage. They decided to go a little bit earlier on the wedding,by sitting next to each other in the brides' car,drived by Jean-Marie.. Marion was sitting next to her grandfather while in the next few minutes future husband and wife are going to marry are in front of them sitting and were smiling in the same time by being impatient like little and joyful children for their soon marriage.

When they arrived outside the church,Mr.Le Pen got off his car by opening the car's doors for Monsieur Macron and his daughter Madame Le Pen,during that time Marion was getting off the car by herself and waiting outside the car and church in the same time for her aunt and her aunt's husband.. They were finally outside the car and they decided to enter right in the church. They noticed that the guests were the majority of the invited (they were all of them on MaPen's wedding). Marion sat on the first seats with her grandfather,The Front National's members were sitting on the first seats too with the family members of Ms.Le Pen. Frauke Petry,Nigel Farage,Donald Trump and his family with his children and Geert Wilders were sitting on the other seats a little bit farer than the closest guests on the wedding. 

In this moment,the couple were witnesses and feeling appreciated by the applauds,happiness and impatience of the wedding guests by approaching to the priest by holding the Bible in his elder hands. The priest was about in his late 70s,with long white beard and bald white hair,dark green eyed and his skin was a little bit tanned by wearing luxurious white with golden sharps and design holy robe. The priest started first with the holy songs and the romantic ones,during that time Marine was glarring at her future husband's eyes and face and he did the same too with his future wife. They were exchanging each other warm and lovely smiles to each other. And after 15 minutes of the holy songs and the romantic ones,finally it arrived in the right minute the question from the elder priest:

-Madame Marine Le Pen,do you accept as your husband,Monsieur Emmanuel Macron?- the pastor was starring at Ms.Le Pen with a serious and holy look on his old face,throughout this moment every guest was staring with a curious and courteous look.

-Of course,i do. I accept Mr.Macron for my husband!- she was holding tightly his hand with her sensual strength.

-Monsieur Emmanuel Macron,do you accept as your wife,Madame Marine Le Pen?- this time the old priest was making an eye contact with the President of France.

-I do too! I accept Ms.Le Pen as my wife to the end of my days and my last breath!- he answered with a honest and serious,althought emotional tone by holding his new wife.

-Congratulations,Ms.Le Pen and Mr.Macron! Now you can kiss each other!

The couple were finally confirmed as a wife and husband by kissing each other and there were hundreds of applauds from everybody in the church by screaming and shouting of such happiness and lovely event happened ever in their own lives. 

Few minutes later something interrupted the most wonderful and sweetest thing in this minute. Brigitte opened the big doors of the church by shouting ''I quarrel'' by staying in the same position and in her jeans' pocket she had a mysterious pistol. The guests were in shocked and in the same time annoyed,throughout Madame Le Pen and Monsieur Macron were officially married starred with a furious and firm look at the ex-wife of Mr.Macron.

-What are you doing and why you are ruining our sweet moment,Ms.Trogneux?- Marine was starring at the strange older lady with protective face right at the older looking face of Brigitte.

-Don't you know that you ruin my life?

-How am i ruining it? Give me a proof,woman,like a man.

-You stole like a hooker my ex-husband and married him right few minutes ago. That ruined my life,actually.

-So...Soo...Hahahahah,you don't sound really that serious. You have a secret lover,maybe? I see you are free from jail. Why that so?- Marine was grinning with her best sarcastic smile on her light face,while her husband Mr.Macron was starring furiously and outraged at Ms.Trogeux.

During their serious and hard conflict between the nowadays wife of the president of France and the ex-wife of Emmanuel,Donald Trump whispered to Frauke Petry by insulting behind Brigitte's back with ''Dull and foul meanie!'' and they were laughing secretly like best buddies and classmates which are attempting to cheat on the test by helping each other's with the answers.

-It's not funny,you far-right little girl. My children promised to the police officers that me and they are going to pay for the fine by setting me free earlier without any problem.

-It's funny for us,you are a joke,Brigitte. Look at yourself,you sound and your attitude towards us is absolutely ridiculous. Can't you notice it?- Emmanuel interfered by protecting his wife with tough voice by behaving mature.

-Ohhhhh...i see.. Ahahahah.- she was getting out from her pocket her secret weapon- the pistol by aiming it to Madame Le Pen.- Now say goodbye to your husband and wedding guests,Madame Le Pen.

2 bullets were shooted from the pistol,Ms.Le Pen and Mr.Macron dodged the bullets,during this time everyone were amused and in panic from the threat from Brigitte's side and 2 policemen arrived by entering in the church and handcuffing tightly and squeezing her wrists like this way:

-Well,we are seeing each other again,Ms.Trogeux. You are under arrest for using a lethal weapon against The National Front's leader by threating her with death or emotional scars.- the guests were laughing at Brigitte for that she is in trouble once more time.

-It's not funny. Also i am considered for the most dangerous female criminal in Paris obviously.- she was screaming and struggling in the handcuffs by trying to escape her small,soft and feminine hands from the handcuffs,despite the fact she cannot.

-Thank you for your attention,Madame Le Pen and Monsieur Macron! We are really glad and satisfied for that you are married to each other! Anyway wishing you the best and good luck with your own lives and love! Have a nice day too!- the policemen greeted politely the husband and the wife by saluting them. They saluted them too.

-Thank you guys and have a nice day to you,too.- the both partners greeted in friendly way the policemen. 

-Wow! What a memorable scene!- Geert Wilders responded with a joyful and happy voice.

-Yes by taking in the arrest Ms.Trogneux and our favorite people being married to each other.- Marion answered him with a light smile on her young face.

The couple and the guests were celebrating their wedding party with hours by dancing,eating,listening to wedding songs and many other activities which are actually basic for the weddings. Marine and Emmanuel went to sleep with their own wedding clothes yet on their own bed in their bedroom right in 3am like drunk lovers after such wild and great party. In addition,Madame Le Pen had about millions of birth wishes for her birthday in internet. 

 

The next day...

6th of August,2017

1:00pm

Paris,France

France 2 the TV studio

 

The president of France and the president of Front National were in the TV studio by being interviewed by one friendly and good-looking journalist in the early afternoon by this way:

-Good afternoon to our viewers! Today in our studio are the guests who are married to each other since yesterday but before that they dated each other since months and are loving each other,althought the different political views and rulling parties. Here are Monsieur Macron and Madame Le Pen!- the journalist woman was about in her late 30s by wearing light beige dress a little bit over the knees,she had pearl earrings,one symbolic necklace on her neck. She was dark browned with light brown curly hair which was long a little bit over the waist. She was smiling constatly radiantly and like she is a friend to everyone.

-Good afternoon to you too,ma'am!- the couple greeted her politely and wisely by making an eye contact with the journalist.

-So the first question goes to one of them chooses to answer it,alright? How are you feeling as a loving,supporting,admiring and down to earth couple together?

-To be honest,it is complicated to describe it in few words. There are many words for searching so that to describe something really different,odd mixed with interest,attraction,eye catching and even magical one. We can be enemies in the politics but in our personal and private lives,actually,we are loving,admiring,supporting,respecting and understandable couple. It's not easy to achieve that but it happens by it's the fate or the luck.- Marine commented her own opinion on the topic with majestic and positive smile by making an eye contact with the woman who is interviewing her.

-That is such wonderful opinion,which i have heard from now on. I am really glad you think in this way,Madame Le Pen! Now are moving on Mr.Macron!

-Alright!

-What is your opinion on the same topic?

-By judging the love and the politics,the politics give us a proof that we are ''hating'' each other really but obviously we don't. There is a secret and mystery which is showing the proof and the body language we are liking each other at least and in the next moments to fall in love with each other. I don't mind Marine's political views,she has her own personal opinion like a normal woman and person with stable and strong personality. I just accept her as the way she is.

-I am very thankful for your opinion on this one too,Mr.Macron! Are you both going to have children together sooner or later?

-Yes,we are going. But we are going to think about it a little bit later.- The National Front's leader answered by giving a honest answer on this one.

-I can see through your bones you are pregnant.- Emmanuel joked his wife by laughing together.

-Hahahahah,of course,i am not..- she continued to laugh like a crazy woman who hasn't smoked weed since the last year.

-Yes,i was joking only.

 

The End!


End file.
